


忽然之间

by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)



Series: Johnny's ABO [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen
Summary: 高木雄也A，中岛裕翔O，和本人《像风一样》为同世界观作品
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri&Yamada Ryosuke, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: Johnny's ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920457
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

中都东C区，深夜。  
回望主城区，已是万籁俱寂；远眺东方，东部各行省掩盖在浓雾之中。只有两界之交的东C区，是真正鱼龙混杂的不夜城，各色霓虹灯让这个失落之地变得光怪陆离，无数驳杂的信息素飘荡在空气中，时刻刺激着人的大脑，在这里，发生任何事情都不会令人惊讶。  
熙熙攘攘的酒吧街深处，没有任何宣传灯牌的映照、紧闭的雕花大门前只有两个头戴礼帽、覆盖假面的男子用略带警惕的眼神驻守，一片乌云飘过来，挡住了月色。一阵尖利的蜂鸣声响过，两个男子毫无征兆倒地，被不知从哪里冒出来的人迅速拖走，两个同样装束的人则顶替了原本两个男子的位置，月亮冲破乌云，月光重新倾泻下来，一切平静的像无事发生。两个男子下意识对视一眼，又各自别过头。半晌，两人接连向公共频道报告：  
“Commander，Clear！”  
“Shinobi，Clear！”  
穿过大门向内，则完全是另一个世界，暧昧的灯光、刺耳的音乐，难辨面目的人群在舞池扭动着，酒精和香烟成了信息素最好的催化剂，酒吧大厅角落的软座中，紫色的纱帘垂下来遮挡了外部窥探的视线，却挡不住里面那双慵懒的双眼，身材高大的男性Alpha将双腿架在面前的矮桌上，深吸一口烟，缓缓吐出，透过袅袅升起的烟雾看着这次的任务目标——那是个一般身材的中年男子，看起来和这个会员制酒吧的其他Alpha一样沉浸在寻欢作乐里，但不时敲击桌面的指节和不正常的眨眼频率暴露了他内心的焦虑。  
公共频道里此起彼伏的“Clear”宣告着这次任务缓缓向终点推进着，此时一个特殊的提示音响起。  
“我是本次行动总负责人Sonic Hunter，目前任务地点为中心两公里已全部部署完毕，请Doctor汇报各组情况”。  
一个清亮的声音响起，声音的主人戴着巨大的光电眼镜，十指翻飞，面前耸立的数块全系投影屏幕断不断闪动，让人眼花缭乱：“任务地点所有网络监控已被行动组接管，专用摄像头运转良好。目标人物已由Rapid Fire追踪三天三夜，现继续近距离观察中，Commander 和Shinobi带队已将任务地点包围，一旦接头人出现，最迟15分钟可将两人一同擒获。以及……天网系统已对任务地点5公里人群动态分析完毕，接头人出现的可能性低于……0.007%”。听到数据，公共频道气氛有些低落。酒吧里的Rapid Fire深深叹了一口气，将手中的烟头熄灭。  
Sonic Hunter 却没有任何动摇：“这个目标我们已经追查一个月，今晚就是最后一战，希望各位振作精神。下面我下达最终指令，20分钟后，如果接头人仍未出现，则直接对任务目标进行抓捕，决不能让他逃出中都”。  
公共频道是各行动组应答。酒吧里的Rapid Fire也活动了一下筋骨，用手指敲击耳侧两下，代表已经收到。  
接下来就是长达20分钟的等待。  
空气渐渐凝重，只有偶尔响起的“咔嚓”声如同时针撞击，进一步推进了紧张的气氛。半晌，Doctor的声音打破了凝滞的气氛：“说起来，我一直听到咔嚓咔嚓的底噪，是我的信号搭建出了问题吗？”  
咔嚓声应声而停，半晌，一个元气的嗓门大大咧咧的响彻公共频道：“抱歉抱歉，Geek有点饿了，正在吃仙贝！Geek你这家伙开什么玩笑，这么紧张的时候竟然在吃仙贝，别以为你身体不好就可以这样任性，我Falcon Jr.今天就……”  
酒吧内外、屏幕前后的成员不由集体翻了个白眼。对面大楼监视的Sonic Hunter更是被吵的揉了揉额头：“算了算了，吃就吃吧……” Falcon Jr.迅速回答：“万分感谢！”不一会儿，频道里响起两个咔嚓咔嚓的声音。Doctor小声吐槽：“没有让大酱你跟着一起吃吧……”  
10、9、8、7……随着频道里Sonic Hunter倒数的声音，一个月的任务即将到达终点，4、3、2……Rapid Fire努力眨了眨干涩的双眼，没有错，目标人物离开座位，向着吧台缓缓走过去。他迅速敲击自己耳侧，微微起身，公共频道里也迅速活跃起来，一条条指令迅速修改下达。  
此时正是酒吧气氛最高点，大部分Alpha怀抱着猎艳目标在舞池玩乐，吧台的人并不多，目标人物坐到了一个人的旁边，那人微微侧头，深邃的双眸，高挺的鼻梁、俊美的轮廓，即使是在不太明亮的灯光下也渡着一层光晕，这是一个绝对让人无法忽视的英俊男子。  
Rapid Fire在脑中迅速推演着两个人可能的关系。Doctor调动摄像头捕捉男子动态图像开始了全网信息抓取，几秒之后，数块全息屏幕合为一体，男子的姓名、信息、过往经历、只要是曾出现在网络上的，无论是文字还是图片视频都迅速汇总在了屏幕上。很快，天网给出了该男子身份资料：  
中岛裕翔 24岁 中都大学经济系修士 “皇家白金奖”目前最年轻获得者 曾连续四年带领中都大学棒球队在全国比赛中斩获头奖，蝉联两届MVP选手。中都新闻报等多家报纸的专题采访被同时抓取到屏幕上。除了作为队长手捧奖杯被队友簇拥其中，也有一身棒球白衣、手持球棒，目光坚定有神的单人照，即使是新闻照也不难看出，在帝国这座顶尖学府里，他也是鹤立鸡群光彩夺目。相关资料迅速共享到行动组成员处。  
冷色调的研究所内， Geek顶着有些乱毛的蘑菇头，一身宽松T恤衫，赤脚盘腿坐在沙发上，丝毫看不出天才生物学家的风范，飞速滑动共享的资料，连手中的仙贝都忘记吃了，修长的手指捅了捅旁边Falcon Jr.的肚子：“快看，快看，他还是中都大学内部票选，好想嫁给这位Alpha排行榜第一唉！！很客观，这样的Alpha又有谁能不心动。”Geek逐一点开照片放大欣赏，fufufu的笑出声。Falcon Jr.护住自己怕痒的肚脐，斜眼看了几张，嗤之以鼻：“这位优秀的Alpha现在已经沦为犯罪嫌疑人，请你清醒！”Geek眼珠转了几下，迅速抱住Falcon Jr.在他耳边轻声说道：“但我的心里，大酱才是世界上最优秀的Alpha……” Falcon Jr.歪头避开Geek故意吹向耳朵的气息，嘴角抽动几下:”真的？”  
资料整合到一半，突然响起警示音，公共频道安静下来。Doctor叹了口气从口袋里拿出一个老式u盘插入面前终端里：“这个警示音大家很熟悉，这位中岛先生的家庭资料天网获取不到，他至少是保密度三级以上的贵族出身，我需要一点时间。”Geek眯着眼看着中岛的照片“追查到现在，这个家族才露出尾巴，希望我们这次能吊一条大鱼”，Geek嘴角露出一丝残忍的笑容，对着照片比划了一个枪击的动作。  
已经追查了五年的案子，未曾出现在任何一条线索里的中岛会是今晚等待的接头人吗？不明情况时的贸然行动是危险的，于是他们不约而同选择——等待。  
和新闻照上气势逼人的形象不同，此时的中岛显然已有了几分醉意，目标人物凑近他的耳边说了些什么，中岛微笑着点了点头，目标人物略一抬手，一个长相秀气的服务生端着一瓶酒走过来，弯腰给两人倒酒，中岛眯眼看着服务生优美的腰背曲线，在他倒完酒起身的一刻突然出手，服务生跌进中岛的怀里，被中岛扣着后脑勺拉起身接着就是一个深吻。  
公共频道里立刻响起一阵此起彼伏的口哨声。服务生终于红着脸挣脱开，连剩下的酒都没拿，手忙脚乱的爬起来，中岛倒没再出手，只是轻佻的拍了慌不择路离开的服务生挺翘的臀部，放他离开了。  
Geek：“不会吧，我们这位优秀的Alpha看来有点饥渴啊！” Falcon Jr.倒是辩解了几句：“暂时纾解一下罢了，这个酒吧为了服务这些Alpha会员，雇的都是姿色顶尖的Beta，玩的再开也不会有什么后患。”Doctor小声吐槽：“Beta也是有人权的，并不想跟你们Alpha玩……” Falcon Jr.满不在乎的说：“事实就是这样啊，AO虽然标记和发情期会很爽，但要论玩法还是Beta花样更多吧？唉，我要是个Beta就好了……”Geek微笑着问：“你能把刚刚的话再重复一遍吗？”  
求生欲极强的Falcon Jr.迅速转移了话题：“说起来中岛这个姓氏在贵族里也不是很多吧？前一段那个议会新人，喜欢说骚话那位不就姓中岛吗？”Geek被转移了注意力：“哎？哪个？”“我跟你说过啊，第一份提案是开放议会风气，建议所有女性议员的西装裤全部改成百褶超短裙，结果被一个女性Alpha议员当场从台上踹了下来……”Geek笑了起来，两人默契的一起说道：“Sexy thank you！”接着在沙发上笑成一团。  
一直默不作声的Sonic Hunter问道：“如果是那个中岛……Doctor，有印象吗？”Doctor早已在脑海中搜索，脑中是中岛健人和中岛裕翔现在的样子，接着快速追溯近十年的记忆后，两个身穿小西装的身影出现在他脑海中。“嘛，说来遗憾诸位，我小时候确实被爷爷带着见过这两人，如果我的记忆没错，这个中岛就是那个贵族中岛，这位中岛裕翔的父亲就是现任中岛家leader，哦，那位说骚话的是这位的堂弟。”Geek闻言大笑：“真是条大鱼，一个月没白费” Falcon Jr.则语气遗憾：“中岛家这一代的继承人水准堪忧啊，他们家族箴言不是什么高洁、正义什么的……”  
“呵”一直没说话的Commander冷冷的嘲讽道：“这个中岛，表面上优秀的不像人类，暗地里却在这种Alpha泄欲的酒吧里做着这种勾当，这些所谓的贵族，也是金玉其外败絮其中罢了，一想到国家的未来要交到这帮人手里，我就觉得一点盼头都没有。”  
这番话似乎只是感叹，但又好像略有所指，众人摸不着头脑，全体闭嘴。  
半晌，一个闷闷的声音响起：“贵族也不是全都如此，何必这么说……”  
“呵”Commander嘲讽语气更甚：“刚刚是有人说话了吗？我还以为他一辈子都不会说话呢。”  
Doctor轻咳一声打断：“你们俩，不是在外面站岗吗？”   
半晌，Shinobi闷闷的声音再次响起：“抱歉”。  
Commander的声音有些咄咄逼人：“你在对谁说抱歉？”   
Shinobi沉默一会，闷声说道：“抱歉，Doctor”。  
此时酒吧里的Rapid Fire急促扣了耳侧两下，天网已经将关键片段截取，目标人物趁中岛不注意将一片药剂投进酒杯中，药剂入水即化，醉意朦胧的中岛毫无防备一饮而尽。Sonic Hunter沉着的声音响起：“各组，倒数5秒，实施抓捕计划，5、4、3、2、1”。  
酒吧一个角落，两伙人接连砸破酒瓶闹了起来，趁众人目光被吸引时，几条鬼魅的身影扑向吧台目标人物处，目标人物似乎早有预感，捏爆了手里的一个球体，释放出一阵烟雾，Rapid Fire冲进浓烟，目标人物将昏迷的中岛推到Rapid Fire面前，掩护自身迅速逃跑。  
端酒的服务生气势陡变，迅速折返，Rapid Fire对他点了点头，服务生从腰间拔出激光枪追了上去。Sonic Hunter的声音不疾不徐：“目标人物正沿路线3逃窜，Commander带队负责对目标人物抓捕， Shinobi小队清理现场证物，送到研究所，Rapid Fire马上带中岛转移，暂时拘禁在行动车里，等待指令……”  
各小组迅速行动起来，Rapid Fire架起昏迷的中岛裕翔沿着安排好路线迅速撤离，只是几秒钟，酒吧重新回到原样，仿佛什么都没有发生过……

所谓的行动车，由军火专家Rapid Fire和骇客Doctor联手改造，外表看来只是普通的厢式货车，即使是打开检查也是空空荡荡，实际却运用最新的设计技术伪装，配备目前顶级军火设备和科技硬件，让行动组大杀四方无往不利。Rapid Fire把昏迷的中岛裕翔踢进行动车的密闭空间里，点燃一根烟坐在操控台前等待着。  
此时，Rapid Fire个人终端响起，他看了一眼来人姓名，还是接了起来，Doctor的声音传来：“Yuya，你看看中岛裕翔，为什么他竟然可以长的这么高，明明小时候大家差不多，你还记得那时候……”   
Rapid Fire，或者应该叫他“高木雄也”，眯着眼睛吐出一口烟：“不记得了”。对面的声音戛然而止。  
高木又吸了一口烟，才缓缓开口：“知念”，对面的人下意识嗯了一声。高木的声音没有一丝温度：“没有必要为记忆纠结，因为我们所有人都变了。”  
对面知念侑李小心翼翼的说：“Yuya，现在没有证据表明中岛和这件事有关。”高木笑了笑：“没错，所以我打算等他醒过来问一问。”知念压低的声音里带有一丝不易觉察的慌乱：“你千万别冲动……”  
话没说完，高木已经挂断了终端，知念再打过来，他也没有接，只是一口一口将手里的烟吸完，之后深呼一口气，走进了密闭室。  
中岛趴在冰冷的地板上，没有任何苏醒的迹象，高木抬起脚将他翻了个身，映入眼中的脸庞，无比陌生，儿时的记忆已经很遥远，他没有知念那种可以一次次回放记忆重新面对悲伤过往的勇气，或许这个孩子也曾拉着自己的手甜甜的喊“哥哥”，但如今的中岛却只是个出现在犯罪现场的Alpha嫌疑人，说到底，儿时这些无用的记忆对他追寻答案只是妨碍罢了。  
高木眼神狠厉，对着中岛肚子毫不留情踹了一脚。中岛痛的弓起了身子，却没有醒过来，高木将他从地上拽起来，中岛嘴里微弱的呼喊着什么，高木只好俯下身，听到中岛在喃喃喊到“水”的同时感受到他额头传来的惊人热量。  
高木重新把中岛扔到地上，蹲下身摸了摸中岛的额头，如果中岛和目标人物一伙儿，现在毫无疑问只是苦肉计，但如果中岛只是无意卷进来呢？毕竟，如果中岛就是接头人，那目标人物偷偷给中岛下药的举动毫无依据，他最应该做的是掩护中岛离开，  
高木脸上阴晴不定，最终还是叹了口气走出密闭室，拿起被丢在一旁的终端，找到列表中的“慧”打了过去。  
Falcon Jr，也就是有冈大贵忙里偷闲跟高木聊着：“目标人物刚送过来，现在慧在审呢，酒杯里的药？我刚提取完成分在化验，安啦已经排除了常见毒药，具体成分还要等一会儿。发烧了？虽然很多种成分能导致发烧，但我觉得他是酒喝太多吧？”  
高木语气恶劣“死不了就行，我还指望从他嘴里问出点什么”，有冈把最后一样证物的提取液放进离心机：“唉？你是不是屏蔽公共频道了？刚刚我们都分析过了，中岛跟这件事关联度很低，基本可以排除嫌疑，让你先看好他，等我们这边结果确认”。  
高木低声骂了句脏话。有冈幸灾乐祸：”辛苦你要伺候大少爷了，友情提示，你最好别让他看见脸知道身份，他们这种贵族很难搞的！”  
高木放下终端，骂咧咧的接了一杯温水走进密闭室，单膝跪下，把地上的中岛扶起来靠在自己身上：“少爷，喝口水吧”说着把水喂到中岛嘴边，中岛似乎渴的厉害，高木又毫无给人喂水的经验，一杯水喝了一半撒了一半，看着中岛胸前被湿透的外衣，高木干脆扒下来扔到一边，想起有冈的话，又把外衣拿过来随手撕了一条，把中岛的眼睛蒙了个结实，剩下的衣服也没浪费，撕成几条搓成绳子把中岛手脚仔细捆了起来。  
觉得万无一失后，高木坐到旁边打了个哈欠，已经三天三夜没合眼的他确实有些撑不住了。  
刚有些朦胧，却又被吵醒，发烧的中岛痛苦的躺在地上，全身是汗水，嘴里喊着“冷”。  
高木环顾四周，行动车里别说被褥，连快布都没有，而中岛的外衣已被高木分尸，丧失了保暖功能。  
半晌后，高木把中岛从冰冷的地板抱起来放进自己怀里，又把中央系统温度调高了5度。中岛终于不再嘟囔，似乎是睡了过去。高木将中岛硬邦邦的身体使劲圈进自己怀里抱紧，一边想着我一定是上辈子做了什么孽才会遭遇这种事，一边又靠着墙壁睡过去。  
晚上的抓捕行动圆满完成，知念侑李做着最后的数据扫尾工作，最后一份文件出现在眼前，是之前为了查找中岛身份而动用爷爷留下来的解密系统调查的中岛信息，但既然已经知道了他的身份，也就不需要了吧，知念侑李还是点开了文档，中岛裕翔果然是那个中岛家的孩子，知念侑李点开了一条最近更新的记录，只看了一眼他的双眼就震惊的睁大，愣怔过后迅速拿起了个人终端呼叫高木，操控台前，高木个人终端徒劳响着……

高木雄也又一次被弄醒，怀里的人不安分的动着，嘴里说着：“热……”。  
已经三天没睡的高木觉得自己正全身血液逆行，额头血管突突的跳着，心里更是暴躁的不行，这少爷一会儿冷，一会儿热，真是太难伺候了。  
高木拼命压住自己的怒火，拨开中岛裕翔已汗湿的额发试了试，依然是热度惊人。高木低声下气的哄到：“你现在正发烧，空调必须要调高一些，tm我更热，你忍忍”。  
怀里的人却毫不领情，依然委屈的低声喊着，高木被闹得毫无办法，无奈的看着中岛，身上的白衬衣之前就撒上了水，又被不断流下的汗水打湿，高木已经可以清晰的透过衣服看到中岛白皙修长的身体、结实的腹肌和向下延伸最终被裤子挡住的人鱼线。  
拥有这样的家室、外貌、经历的顶配Alpha，不知日后要糟蹋多少Omega的心，希望这小子日后的对象别知道他这些泡吧醉酒强吻等等的黑历史。不过，高木又观察中岛，这小子哪怕从那么脏的酒吧捞出来、哪怕现在一身汗，也干净的没有一丝杂质，甚至身上还有一股非常好闻的味道。  
中岛的脸在高木怀里轻轻蹭着，高木有些不自在的把他拉开一点距离，被黑色布条蒙住双眼的中岛有种让人晕眩的性感，汗水顺着布条滑落，像受虐后流下的泪水，沿着下颚滑到下巴，流过喉结最终消失在微微敞开的衬衣领口中，高木觉得自己头更疼了。  
而中岛因为发烧而异常红润的双唇微微敞开，呼出的气息让高木不自觉的越靠越近，终于，两人的唇碰到了一起，信息素疯狂的碰撞，高木觉得大脑里无数烟花炸开，直到头撞击到墙壁恢复意识，他才发现已和中岛吻在一起，自己的手正伸进中岛的衬衣里急切的爱抚着他的肌肤，而中岛胸口剧烈的起伏，感觉到高木微微拉开的距离，他似乎是不满的嘟囔的几句，微微仰起脸，双唇再次相接，高木的觉得自己站在万丈深渊之前，即将殒命却甘之如饴，双手不受控制的继续在中岛光滑的身体游走，甚至托住中岛的脊背往自己怀里送，让两个人贴的再近一些。  
一个可怕的推论浮现在高木完全当机的脑海里。高木拼着最后一丝力气打开了公共频道，频道里爆炸一般此起彼伏的声响总算让他恢复了一点理智。  
“Rapid Fire，听到回答，立刻回答！” Sonic Hunter大概是喊了太久，嗓子已经有些沙哑，高木定了定神，终于和怀里的人唇舌分开，顾不得拉出的一道暧昧丝线，高木将挣扎的中岛摁在自己胸口，终于能发出声音：“Rapid Fire收到”，Doctor的声音传来：“Rapid Fire，被看护人中岛裕翔不是Alpha，真实性别为男性Omaga，重复一次，中岛裕翔性别为男性Omaga，请看护人马上做好相关措施。”高木脸上的汗水不断滑落，怀里的人在他胸口不断蹭着。他咬咬牙尽量吐字清晰：“被看护人目前已有发情前兆，Rapid Fire目前与被看护人同处行动车密闭室，有较大可能受其发情影响，情况较为…危急，请求总部支援……”

知念侑李迅速敲击完最后一个按键，新的信号台搭建完毕，只有行动小组几个核心人员在内，天网连通行动车内部，实时画面传递过来，知念的声音有一种安定人心的力量：“Yuya，现在这个频道里都是最信任的人，你冷静，我们马上过去支援你。”  
有冈大贵看着实时传送的行动车画面瞠目结舌：“一位优质的Omega出现了发情前兆，却要正在旁边的Alpha残忍拒绝，高木，我敬佩你！”高木雄也要强行对抗Alpha的标记本能也是十分痛苦，甚至连站起来的力气都丧失，好在军部严苛的训练还算有些作用，高木手脚并用，总算狼狈的爬出密闭室。  
研究所大门划开，一身白大褂的慧小跑进来，凑到有冈身边，匆匆将手上染血的手套卷一卷随手扔进回收箱，可惜还是来的太晚，什么香艳的画面都没看到：“怎样怎样?高木今晚就要成人了吗？” Sonic Hunter也已经变回了平日的八乙女光：“虽然高木的姿势确实很好笑，但还是给我正经点，山田和冈本，报告位置。”  
早已出色完成抓捕任务的Commander已经洗完澡躺在被窝里，观看着投影到天花板上的频道画面，被点名只好无奈的答道“山田凉介收到，我在A区”，等了半天，冈本圭人也没有回复，山田不情愿的说道：“我最后一次见Shinobi是研究所，只能推测他大概还活着吧。”知念问道：“凉介，你不是有他GPS定位吗？”  
山田揉了揉还有些湿的头发 “他三天之后南境有演唱会，” 说着还是打开了定位系统“他在空港”。有冈碎碎念：“三天之后的演唱会需要今晚连夜赶过去吗？”  
知念在地图上标记几人位置：“无论谁赶过去都要两个小时以上，行动车倒是可以自动巡航，但我个人不建议带着发情期的Omaga全城游览。Hika，你看呢？”  
八乙女也觉得头疼，就算忽略时间问题，也不可能让另一个Alpha再靠近关着发情期Omega的行动车，排除冈本和有冈，而已经被Omega信息素影响的高木对其他靠近的Omaga也有一定危险，山田和慧包括自己都不能去，能信任的只有身为Beta的知念，但知念取到抑制剂再送过去，怕是什么都来不及了。  
八乙女觉得自己头发都要掉光了;”我去问问薮，你们都各自想想办法。”  
高木努力靠意志平息着自己的欲火，“谁和我聊聊天，帮我转移一下注意力。”  
慧最先举手：“我来我来，请问高木桑和中岛君kiss了吗？中岛君的信息素是什么味道的呢？”  
高木脑中瞬间被刚刚两人交缠接吻的画面占满，白皙的身体随着甜美的喘息微微起伏，连滴落的汗水都让人沉迷，至于中岛的信息素，回想起来，莫名有种奶香，但不是那种甜腻的奶香，反而有一种清爽的冷感，高木觉得自己浑身都烧了起来，恨不能现在就把阻隔两人的门彻底砸碎。  
山田吓得从床上坐起来，“高木桑，冷静！！”知念也大声抱怨：“这是什么破问题！”慧抱着头大叫：“啊！我错了，我错了。”  
高木接了一杯冰水倒在自己脸上，索性自己开口：“说起来，山田君！”  
被点名的山田凉介立刻绷直身体：“哦！在呢！”  
高木定了定神：“你怎么没住在研究所？我记得你老家在B区，所以你为什么在A区？”  
对于高木而言可能只是个随口抛出的话题，山田却意外的张口结舌。  
慧奇怪的说道：“咱们这里住在A区的只有圭人吧？”  
有冈将一个仙贝塞进慧习惯性微张的嘴里：“饿了吧？吃点东西。”  
知念也被提起兴趣：“所以凉介今晚在圭人家里留宿了吗？”山田恨不能隔着天网捂住知念的嘴，他焦急的咬住下唇：“呃，这个……我……”。  
此时一个略有些低沉的声音响起：“高木，我是圭人。”公共频道的吵闹瞬间停止。冈本圭人戴着帽子口罩站在空港登船口前，身后已经聚集了一些兴奋的女孩窃窃私语，而经纪人焦急的要带他登船。冈本似乎对周围一切浑然不知，小声说着：“虽然不知道能不能帮上忙，但行动车上大概有一只Alpha抑制剂”。频道众人集体“唉？”  
圭人继续说道：“是上次任务时，我带了三只抑制剂，用了两只，因为走的急，剩下那只没有回收，我把位置发给你，或许还在。”高木顾不上其他立刻对着位置翻找起来。  
山田：“哼，一个正常发育的Alpha，需要随身带3支抑制剂吗？”频道里没有回应，知念轻咳一声：“这个，有备无患嘛，我觉得圭人做的没有问题吧。”  
山田却继续发问：“一次出任务用掉两支抑制剂，请问这是怎样的性欲频率？话说你上次任务不就是和我……”山田像想起了什么，突然沉默。慧终于把仙贝吞下去，焦急问着：“什么什么？”  
此时高木从一个储藏箱里翻出一只未开封的药剂，火速拆开后他绽放了今晚最灿烂的笑容：“出现啦！！！Alpha抑制剂！”高木捧着抑制剂吧唧吧唧亲了数下，含糊不清的说“圭人，你从今天起就是我的救命恩人！”  
圭人站在中都空港落地玻璃前，看着无数起起落落的飞船，露出一个微笑。半晌，他用堪称温柔的低语声说道：“我走了……”频道里没有回音，他走进了登船口。  
慧捅捅有冈，有冈暗示他别找事，慧却迎难而上：“圭人的声音好温柔啊，是对高木说的吗？那他是爱上高木了吧！两个Alpha的禁忌之恋，让我们祝福他们。”高木将抑制剂缓缓推进血管，心情大好的附和：“也许吧，谁让我就是这样一个Omega见了发情，Alpha见了变弯的美男子呢？”慧大声喊到：“高木sama，请停止散发你迷人的信息素。”  
众人笑成一团，只有山田把头蒙进被子里，没有吭声。  
抑制剂开始发挥作用，仿佛是眼前的迷雾被拨开，高木呼出一口气，堪称满血复活。  
高木的危机暂时解除，监控里，中岛情况却越来越不容乐观。中央系统不断运作净化，密闭室里Omega信息素的指标却持续飙升。“这不是办法，密闭室的根本应对不了彻底发情的Omega”知念观察着各种飙升的指标，“还是由我或者凉介送Omega抑制剂过去吧！”  
山田突然从被子里挣扎出来：“那个，大家，如果我没记错，行动车上大概有一只Omega抑制剂……”众人不由“唉？”  
山田脸红到耳根：“因为上一次任务走的比较急，所以剩下那支没有回收……”  
慧迅速跟上思路：“上次任务？是你女装那次吗？”有冈手里的仙贝到底没能在慧说话前塞进去，只得恨恨塞进自己嘴里。  
高木轻车熟路翻找着，在刚刚找到Alpha抑制剂的箱子隔壁发现了一支未开封的Omaga抑制剂。  
众人都不约而同松了一口气，知念说着我去告诉Hika，哼起了奇怪的小曲，公共频道里七嘴八舌聊起来。  
“不过真是没想到，中岛居然是Omega，”慧眯着眼看着密闭室里的中岛，“我从没见过，这种，怎么讲，这么Alpha的Omega”。有冈习惯性吐槽：“又不是所有Omega都像你一样！”慧不满的撇撇嘴：“大酱刚刚也把他当成Alpha了！那你说，把你和中岛放在一起让人猜谁是Alpha，大家会选谁？”有冈气的瞪圆了眼睛。慧继续火上浇油：“哪怕把你跟知念放在一起，有人选知念是Alpha都不会选你！”有冈跳了起来：“你这家伙！我今天就让你见识见识谁才是真正的Alpha……”  
无辜中枪的知念却还要和稀泥：“没认出来也可以理解嘛，谁能想到一个Omega能大张旗鼓到Alpha专属的酒吧狂欢一宿，身上甚至连支抑制剂都没有……”  
拿着Omega抑制剂走进密封间的高木也是这么想的。每靠近中岛一步，甜美的信息素就更加浓郁，他的怒火就上升一分，今晚的任务地点，是整个中都最淫乱放纵的Alpha游乐场，即使是山田这种经受严格军事训练、做了完全保护的Omega，也只被允许在酒吧外围行动。如果今晚中岛没有碰上行动组在执行任务，或者目标人物没有接近他引起行动组的注意，那么中岛最大可能是在一群精力无处发泄的Alpha中直接发情，接下来他会遭遇什么……  
高木脑海中满是蔓延的鲜血，痛苦的嘶吼……高木作战服下的项圈突然亮起来，联动研究所的报警器滴滴的响起来，慧眼神蓦然冰冷，轻轻敲击几个键盘数据实时发送给了知念。 “Yuya”知念的冷静的声音响起“马上给中岛注射抑制剂，然后退出密闭室”。高木从梦魇中惊醒，抹了一把脸“我没事”。  
报警器声音渐渐低下来，高木举着抑制剂，把中岛翻来翻去找可以注射的静脉血管。最后不得已把他被束缚的双手解开，在手臂上寻找着合适位置。  
中岛裕翔恢复意识时觉得自己做了很长的一个梦，开始无比痛苦，中间却又十分甜蜜，感受到一只陌生的手在他身上游走，他却并不十分抗拒。倒是手先停了下来，一个磁性却带着恶意的男声响起：“哟，醒了？这位Omega少爷？”中岛猛然清醒，酒吧，陌生男子，无数混杂的Alpha的信息素……  
中岛裕翔的心一点一点沉下去。


	2. Chapter 2

高木雄也索性把Omega抑制剂放到一边，蹲在中岛裕翔旁边继续压低声音说着，“今天真是捡到宝了，竟然碰到一个没被标记的Omega……”  
中岛发现自己的处境开始奋力挣扎起来，但高木更快，单手抓住中岛刚被解放的双手，抬高摁在中岛头顶上。中岛毕竟是棒球健将，力气不小，高木长腿一跨半个身子压在了中岛身上，两人僵持了起来，又变成了脸贴脸的尴尬处境，濒临发情的中岛喘息更加厉害，浓郁甜美的Omega信息素喷在高木脸上，即使注射了Alpha抑制剂，高木还是忍不住心神一荡。  
“很难受吧？”高木心中的怒火升腾，说话自然也不好听：“你要发情了哦，看你这么爱玩，估计也不是第一次了，怎么样，讨好我一下，我会考虑让你舒服……”  
中岛拼命抵抗但根本不是久经军事训练的高木对手，反而被压制的更加厉害，高木抓着中岛的双手抬起来又狠狠掼在地上低吼道：“说话！”  
中岛吃痛又不愿意示弱，紧紧咬住下唇。  
此时公共频道里一个声音打破了沉默：“我是薮宏太，听说你们把中岛家的小子给抓了？”  
中央军部后勤部薮宏太办公室，薮宏太和八乙女光并排站在窗口前，如果知念在现场一定会吐槽，自己明明给薮宏太配备了行动组全部设备，为什么你还要特意弯腰驼背凑到八乙女光耳边特意用八乙女的设备在公频讲话？  
好在薮宏太的问题直击人心，让心虚的众人无暇关注这些细节，“你们啊你们！真是会给我惹麻烦，这可是那个自命不凡、心比天高、极其难缠的首都一霸中岛家，你们是这是要搞死我嘛！真是气死……”  
行动组队员听着薮碎碎念的抱怨，一声都不敢吭，只有泄愤一般响起的仙贝咀嚼声。  
八乙女则在他说话间隙冷漠打断：“既然搞不定，那我们就地释放中岛好了。”  
薮宏太被噎了一下，抬眼看了下身边的八乙女，又朝公共频道说：“管他什么王权富贵，我们怕过吗？无所畏惧！高木，现在给你授权，仔细审这小子一下，这么浪费我们的军力，看我明天怎么收拾中岛家！马上开始！”  
高木在行动组里一向不负责审讯，但现在这位新手也只能硬着头皮上，“听说，你是那个自命不凡、心比天高、极其难缠的首都一霸中岛家的人，对吗？”  
公共频道已经有人忍不住喷笑，刑讯专家慧已经大声抗议起来：“这是对行动组刑讯水平的全面嘲讽！”  
中岛裕翔发现自己被认出身份，突然爆发出一阵力气，高木差点被掀翻在地，两人在地板上翻滚了两周，到底是被蒙住双眼又被制住手脚的中岛落了下风，高木不敢大意，整个身体死死压住中岛。  
“宝贝儿，你这么热情我可有点受不了……”高木一边说着一边坏心眼的在中岛耳边吹了一口气。  
中岛打出生起从未经受过这种调戏，气得发抖，但又因为发情期的到来心底渴求着对方的触碰，两种思绪斗争的结果让中岛绝望不已，最终咬着牙说道：“你杀了我吧……”  
公共频道围观的人集体爆发出一阵狂笑，高木也绷不住凶恶的表情，差点笑出声，好在中岛被蒙着眼睛也看不见，高木努力好几次，终于又变回凶巴巴的样子。  
刑讯专家慧笑的最大声：“高木现在不像审讯，像在求爱”，知念笑的直接滚地上，好不容易止住笑声，终于良心发现提示道：“Yuya，问问他为什么两个月前才提交性别资料”。  
高木趴在中岛耳边问：“你以前不是Alpha吗？为什么变成Omaga了？”  
中岛沉默以对，高木不耐烦：“就从两个月前开始说，不然我可就……”  
高木一边拖长声音，一边空出一只手摸向中岛衬衣扣子，作势要解开。  
感受到高木的手在自己胸口摸来摸去，中岛终于被逼的开口：“我……我一直没有性别分化”。  
公共频道众人都安静下来，一旦开口，似乎就简单多了。  
中岛声音有些苦涩：“但我的身体各项数据一直接近男性Alpha的标准，我以为只是分化的晚而已，直到两个月前……”  
高木循循善诱：“发生了什么？”  
中岛又想起那一天，他跟往常一样带棒球队做完训练，球队里清一色的Alpha洗澡换衣服从来都没有过什么避讳，直到他在走出更衣室时昏了过去，队员七手八脚把他送去医务室，却没有查出任何问题，现在想来，那大概是自己第一次Omega信息素觉醒吧。  
身为Beta的知念怀疑的问：“一直没有性别分化，可能吗？”  
慧手指捏了捏下巴思考了一会儿：“从理论上说是可以存在的，人在进入青春期后各项激素大量分泌促进人体发育成长，但信息素并不总是和身体发育同步，有人早一些，有人晚一些，但像中岛24岁才觉醒的，现实中还是第一次听说……。”  
有冈摸摸鼻子：“贵族间好像流传一个说法，越是晚分化的，信息素越强，能力也越高，所以中岛家才不担心他吧。”  
山田终于跟上了思路：“也就是说，这是一个误以为自己将来会成为很厉害Alpha的贵族继承人，有一天突然发现自己变成Omega的故事？”  
知念挠挠头：”但按这个说法，他会成为一个很厉害的Omega，这不是很好吗？”  
有冈不以为然：“按贵族的《全性别继承权法案》，他可就由第一顺位继承人变成倒二顺位了，落差这么大，估计心里不好受吧……”  
薮宏太摇摇头：“不要对嫌疑人有过多情感，高木，继续问！”  
高木认命的又凑近中岛：“所以呢？得知自己变成Omega之后，就跑去Alpha聚集的酒吧尝试众星捧月的滋味了？”  
中岛被这样羞辱，脸涨得通红：“是沙罗带我来的……自从我得知自己真实性别后，就有点回避他们，球队的事也没再管，沙罗好像察觉到了什么，一直在找我，说有话对我说……”  
知念已经迅速开始收集“沙罗”的资料，中岛的同班同学，也是棒球队的副队长，在棒球队的合照中属于和中岛勾肩搭背那种，但在继续深入搜索时，熟悉的警示音再次响起，知念的小脸愁的皱成一团，把刚刚拔下的老式U盘重新插进终端。山田不走心的安慰着：“嘛，可以理解，中都大学本来就是这种贵族子弟聚集地咯！”  
事实真相渐渐浮出水面，高木对这种幼稚的恋爱剧情没有丝毫耐心：“所以二位就很有闲情逸致的约到这个酒吧了？别开玩笑了！”  
高木猛地将中岛从地上拖起来，随手将墙壁上挂着的武器扫落一地，捡起地上的绳子将中岛双手吊高捆在墙壁高处“你和你的小男友要谈恋爱我管不着，找个没人的地方随你们怎么玩……”  
中岛感觉身体渐渐被拉高腾空，尽管内心恐惧还是辩解道：“我和沙罗，不是那种关系，我们同学六年，同一天加入棒球队，我们是最好的搭档，是，是挚友……”  
挚友！  
高木气极反笑：“挚友明知你是Omega，把你带去那种地方，你醉倒在酒吧，他不见踪影，或许到你发情了，他会第一个跳出来标记你，然后再邀请周围的酒肉朋友一起尝尝你的滋味……”  
中岛急促的打断高木：“不是的，沙罗他还不知道，是因为我说不太舒服，他说去问老板借一个楼上的房间，他，他不会害我……”话说到最后，连中岛也无法相信自己，终于哽咽了。  
高木看着这样的中岛，眼神冰冷，没有丝毫的同情，嘲讽道：“什么挚友，一个约Omega到自己猎艳淫窝来的Alpha，一个抑制剂也不带大摇大摆的赴约的Omega，你俩倒真是天生一对”。  
中岛摇头辩解着：“我注射过抑制剂才来的……”  
高木嗤之以鼻：“撒谎精”。  
中岛徒劳的解释：“我没有撒谎，我也带着抑制剂，中间我发现这地方不对劲又注射了一支……”  
高木懒得听他辩解，一把捏住了中岛的下巴让他闭嘴。“不管你注射了多少支抑制剂，你现在发情是事实！”  
高木另一只手粗暴的扯开中岛的衬衣扣子，中岛呜呜叫着。  
“今天算我发善心做好事”高木说着又双手并用，叮叮当当解开了中岛的腰带，“明天你就是全新的你了……”  
高木长臂一捞把中岛拉进自己怀里，手还不安分的在中岛腰间抚摸，暗示意味十足的不断往下滑去。  
中岛只觉得世界末日到来，却无力抗拒高木Alpha的信息素的吸引。  
在即将软倒在高木身上时，高木的手摸到中岛脖子后因为发情而突出的腺体，Omega抑制剂的针头毫不留情的扎了进去，随后以最快的速度把药剂推完拔了出来。  
Omega抑制剂的注射位置有很多种，但直接刺穿腺体无疑是最有效却最痛苦的一种，中岛因即将发情而大量分泌信息素的腺体被抑制剂快速挤压收缩，两相冲撞仿佛一颗子弹横穿人的大脑，中岛裕翔发出了堪称绝望的惨叫，发情热彻底消失后脱力昏了过去。  
高木雄也揉揉被蹂躏的耳朵：“这个熊孩子，必须给你点苦头吃！”  
看着刚才摸过对方身体全是汗的手心，他不由嫌恶的在中岛裕翔的白衬衣上擦了擦，这才轻松的吹着口哨走出了密闭室。

高木雄也把抑制剂针头插入中岛裕翔脖子后腺体的一刻，公共频道众人不由都屏住了呼吸，慧更是捂着自己脖子后腺体位置发出了女高音一样频率的尖叫，直到高木走出密闭室，公共频道才响起一片情真意切的掌声和口哨声。  
慧捂着自己的脖子后面大声喊着：“高木sama，太刺激了！请务必让小人也尝试一次！”  
有冈大贵无奈的吐槽：“抖M吧，你！”  
知念侑李左右开弓，查看着密闭室里各项指标：“好了好了，指标都降下来啦！安全安全！”  
薮宏太则凑到八乙女的终端上看着实时传输画面：“还活着吧？死了就不好交代了……”被八乙女捅了一拳才正经说道：“一个小时前救援小队已经出发了，这次行动的绝密性不需要我再复述，高木把中岛交给小队，中岛相关问题就交给他们善后处理，现在有调查结果的可以报告。”  
有冈把证物的调查结果共享到群里：“大部分结果和我们之前的预测一致，哦，特别说一句关于中岛的，他说自己注射过抑制剂，倒也未必是说谎，因为目标人物给他喝的东西对Omega有强烈催情效果，估计又是他们组织研究出的下作药。好在从成分看，对身体没什么损害，但结合目标人物使用情景，推测是想利用中岛发情引发酒吧混乱趁机逃走，至于他怎么看穿中岛真实性别，就要等慧的审问结果了。”  
慧玩弄着自己修长的手指：“目标人物嘴硬的跟蚌壳一样，可惜还是被我诈出来不少好料，目前可以确定的是接头人还在中都，待会儿我接着审。”  
薮宏太沉稳的声音里蕴藏着鼓舞人心的力量：“自行动组成立至今已有五年，各位同仁加入有先后，但对共同目标的追求却是一致，如今我们离真相越来越近，黑暗中的敌人很快将无所遁形，所以他们必定会疯狂反扑，接下来的战斗，将会无比惨烈……“  
薮宏太和八乙女光站在窗户边远眺城市的灯火，有冈大贵和伊野尾慧互相倚靠在研究所的试验台前，知念侑李缓缓摩挲着光电眼镜，山田凉介伸出手挡住眼前的顶灯光，冈本圭人在南境空港出口处停下了脚步，高木雄也坐在操控台前深吸一口烟。  
所以人在心中默念：“一往无前，视死如归。”  
“好了，今天各位都辛苦了，下面我宣布，抓捕行动圆满结束，各小组……”薮宏太轻松的话语说到一半，刺耳的警报音响起，知念眼前巨大的光屏展开，密闭室里的数据迅速呈现出来，并且各个指标飞速飙升。  
“怎么会这样……”知念侑李喃喃自语疯狂敲击触屏。  
薮宏太急切的询问：“知念，什么情况？马上汇报！”  
知念大声喊到：“Yuya，中岛，中岛他……”  
知念声音未落，高木雄也却已经感知到了什么，烟掉落在地，他冲进密闭室，中岛脸色雪白，正急促的喘息。  
“心率失常、窒息感，上呼吸道痉挛阻塞”有冈大贵看着实时传送的数据判断着：“难道是药物中毒，但怎么可能呢？”。  
高木急忙把悬吊着的中岛放下，手脚的束缚都解开，开始进行人工呼吸急救。  
一分钟后，中岛终于有了反应，开始剧烈咳嗽，推开高木猛地吐出一口鲜血。  
高木急忙将中岛扶起来靠近自己怀里：“喂，中岛？能听到吗？”高木轻轻拍打着中岛的脸颊，又掐了掐中岛的人中。  
“别…别碰我”中岛的声音十分微弱，但还是极力想把高木推开：“你给我注射了什么……”  
高木苦笑，但也没法解释：“很难受吗？你……”  
中岛奋力挣脱高木的束缚，摔在地板上：“不要靠近我……”  
高木又急又气，再想把中岛抱起来时却突然停住了手，中岛又开始剧烈的喘息起来，但跟刚才的症状大相径庭，伴随着喘息，甜美的Omega信息素也迅速扩散。  
知念震惊的看着原本已经降到底部的Omega信息素指标迅速飙升，越过了红线，发出尖锐的警报。“各…各部门……抑制剂由于未知原因失效，不，更糟，中岛目前已直接进入发情状态……”  
公共频道一片混乱，密闭室里，中岛被剧烈的发情症状支配，伴随着半甜蜜半痛苦的呻吟，因为得不到安抚在地上翻滚。  
眼前的景象勾起了高木最不愿面对的回忆，他瞬间被钉在原地，仿佛一下子回到15年前那个绝望的牢笼。一步、一步，失魂落魄的高木终于退出了密闭室，倒在操控台的椅子上。  
“他喝的药物是促使Omaga发情的复方配剂单一效果成分，注射的抑制剂是军方出品，更不可能有问题，但他现在的症状绝不是单纯的发情症状”有冈大贵大声说着。  
“确实不像中毒症状，更像是抑制剂没能把药物效力压制住，让催情药物得以反扑，或者，抑制剂反而加快了催情药物的扩散……”慧飞快对比着指标和药物成分探讨着。  
山田急得不行：“呐，都什么时候了你们两个，倒是想想办法啊！”  
八乙女恨恨的说着：“以那些人的权势，想必对军方抑制剂的成分了如指掌，他们下的药怎么可能轻易抑制住，可恶，竟然没想到这点！”八乙女一拳砸到墙壁上。  
薮宏太则大声喊着：高木！高木，你去哪里了？马上回答！”  
知念面对着飙升的各项数据束手无策：“不行了，再这样下去，中岛身体会受不了的！”  
最终慧大喊一声：“别吵了”，公共频道瞬间安静，慧眼神可怕盯着监控画面，咬了咬牙：“现在，我们没有更好的选择，但这是目前唯一可以尝试的办法。”  
操控台前的高木额发挡住眼睛，看不清表情，慧的声音在他听来有些飘忽：  
“高木，去标记他。”  
仿佛空气凝固，半晌，高木的声音同样飘忽：“怎么标记？”  
慧冷声回答：“怎么标记需要我一个Omega教你吗？”  
高木没有回应，慧只得再开口：“我现在没有开玩笑，帮他纾解一下，先尝试暂时标记，如果不行……就永久标记。”  
高木冷笑一声：“我拒绝”。  
慧低声吼道：“你不能拒绝！”  
高木声音微颤：“你们去找别人，这个世界上这么多Alpha，有冈、冈本谁来都可以，但不能是我……”  
知念面前的屏幕，超出正常范围的指数越来越多，警报声此起彼伏响成一片：“Yuya，再这样下去，中岛会死的……”  
“死”这个字眼，深深刺激了高木，他眼前又被喷射的鲜血覆盖，哭声、绝望的嘶吼，宛若地狱……衣服下的颈圈亮起来，急速缩小狠狠勒住了高木的脖子只能勉强撑在操控台上。  
知念低声说：“Yuya，我知道这对你很残忍，但我们不是都已经长大了、改变了，又怎么能总被回忆打倒呢……”  
高木把操控台前能摔的东西全都摔在地上，终于，项圈恢复平静。高木背对着密闭室的门，胸口剧烈起伏着。  
“高木，去标记他，”薮宏太不容置疑的语气：“这是命令！”  
高木雄也转身看向密闭室大门，眼中含着泪水，最终还是一步一步走了过去。

此时的中岛裕翔并不像一般的Omega发情一般理智全无，也许是眼睛被蒙住的原因，其他的感官包括大脑好像比平时运转更快。  
两个月前的自己，正积极带领球队制定作战计划，这将是他在中都大学毕业前最后一个赛季，也会是自己蝉联三年MVP、并进入全国大赛殿堂级选手名录的完美战场，之后他将依照早已铺好的道路进入议会见习，必定是政绩突出声名鹊起，过几年他会和中都某位同样出身显贵家庭的的Omega女性结婚生子，在父亲宣布退休后继承中岛家的贵族爵位，然后作为国家肱骨度过一生……本该是这样的。那个意气风发的中岛裕翔，为什么会倒在冰冷的地板上，被蒙住眼睛，撕开衣服，受尽言语挑逗之后，内心却渴望绑架自己的Alpha拥抱进入自己？如果这是一场噩梦，自己什么时候才会醒来？  
当高木雄也把中岛裕翔从地上抱起来的时候，中岛裕翔觉得自己已经死过几次，却还是无法逃离这个可怕的梦境，高木雄也一声不响的开始脱中岛身上所剩无几的衣服。  
“你要干什么？”中岛带有一丝鼻音发问。  
高木手只稍微顿了一下，毫无感情的回应：“标记你。”  
中岛抗拒着高木的手：“我不要被标记……”  
高木毫不留情的把中岛的衬衣脱下来扔到一边，开始扯中岛的裤子，中岛拼着最后一丝力气要远离这个恶魔，高木挨了好几下肘击脚踢后耐心终于耗尽，将想要逃开的中岛压在身下，低喝道：“看看你现在的样子，再不标记你会死的！”。  
中岛被布条覆盖的眼睛瞬间涌出泪水，将布条完全浸湿后顺着脸颊滑下来，说出的话却依然倔强：“我宁愿死也不要被标记。”  
中岛的话语像一把尖刀狠狠捅进高木的心里，让他一瞬间想起很多事，心脏痛的几乎窒息，终于他叹了一口气，话语软了下来：“傻孩子，死了可就什么都没有了……”  
高木俯下身，隔着布条吻了一下中岛流泪的双眼：“放心吧，也没有那么可怕。”  
中岛的泪水，无比苦涩。高木吻上中岛微张的唇瓣，有血的味道。  
信息素疯狂的碰撞，中岛的身体稍微放松了一些，双手不受控制的环住了高木的肩膀，加深了这个吻。  
高木敲了下耳侧，发了一条指令，知念侑李收到后想了一下，通过了，瞬间公共频道的实时画面闪动几下消失了。  
薮宏太立刻急了：“怎么回事，知念？”  
知念弱弱的回答：“Yuya让我关的……”  
薮宏太气急败坏：“马上打开，出事怎么办？你说都说不清楚！”  
慧打断了他：“行了，中岛是帝国公民，不是犯罪嫌疑人，能给人留点隐私权吗？”  
薮宏太震惊：“这是讲究隐私权的时候吗？”  
山田凉介闷闷的话语传来：“其实我一点都不想看这种实况现场，感觉自己是个变态……”  
八乙女一锤定音：“我们应该给予高木更多信任，知念，实况声音也关了吧！”  
知念脆生生答应，刷的把实况声音也切了。  
薮宏太气的挠头：“你们这帮人，迟早把我气死！知念，你盯着里面数据值，一旦有不对劲立刻汇报！”  
知念飞快应下，安静的观测起了数据峰值，看到各项数据不断向正常指标下降，稍微松了口气。  
高木沿着中岛的耳侧、脖颈一路吻过去，发情期的中岛早已缴械投降，难以抑制的shen吟带着一丝哭腔。  
高木微微抬起头问：“你说什么？”  
中岛仿若低语：“好痛……”  
高木安抚的吻着他的唇角：“哪里痛？”  
中岛缓缓将手覆盖在自己的心脏位置：“这里”  
高木于是将自己的手叠在中岛手上：“这样呢？会不会好一些？”  
中岛缓缓摇摇头仿佛只是自言自语：“我的朋友、我的家族、我的未来，我的人生，全都乱了，为什么……为什么我会变成一个Omega？”中岛的眼泪一滴一滴落在地板上  
高木摸了摸中岛的头，温柔的回应：“这种事，并不受我们自身掌控……”  
中岛声音带着胆怯：“我以后该以怎样的面目活着这个世界上？”  
高木苦涩的微笑：“这个，需要你自己来找答案。”  
中岛的手抓着高木，眼泪又不受控制的掉下来：“地板好凉……。”  
高木叹了一口气，将中岛抱起来放进自己怀里，中岛将头深埋在高木胸前，伴随着中岛微弱的抽泣声和自己不断被泪水打湿的胸口，高木抱着中岛轻轻吻着他微微起伏的肩膀，抚摸着他光滑赤裸的脊背，希望给他一些温暖。  
被蒙住双眼，中岛裕翔的触感和听觉都变得异常敏感，对方火热的手挑开白衬衣，沿着自己的肌肉线条抚摸着，唇舌沿着肩膀的线条一路吻下来，中岛脑海中不由自主勾勒着对方温暖有力的双手形状，感受着对方干燥而微厚的双唇和脸颊上一点点的胡茬擦过自己的皮肤，中岛的身体忍不住一阵阵颤栗，只觉得发情热把自己最后的理智也燃烧殆尽了。  
不知不觉中岛上半身的衬衣已被扯落，堆积在手臂上，对方试图把衬衣扯掉，却总不得其法，而陷入发情期的Omega却等不了那么久，中岛迅速抬高手臂把衬衣脱下来扔在一边，接着摸上高木雄也的上衣，胡乱的扯了下来，中岛双手抱住了高木的脖子，而高木则一把揽过中岛细的过分的腰，把那白皙劲瘦的身体贴近自己怀里，终于肌肤相亲的二人忍不住一起发出情动的叹息。高木整个人笼罩在发情期Omega的信息素中，感觉自己注射过的Alpha抑制剂正在迅速丧失效力，再这样下去，恐怕是会直接进入发情永久标记他，高木汗如雨落，忍不住咬住自己的胳膊，试图让自己清醒。  
中岛裕翔却双手抱住高木雄也的脖子，试探的寻找高木雄也的唇，偏偏高木的唇被胳膊挡住，中岛找寻不到终于发狠按住高木的胸膛推倒在了地上，高木雄也松开胳膊试图保持平衡还是撞到地板上，忍不住痛呼一声，随即被中岛裕翔找到正确的方位，火热的双唇堵了上来，甜美的Omega气息瞬间涌入高木的感官，而中岛也拼命汲取着对方Alpha的信息素，高木雄也一把抱住中岛裕翔，加深了这个吻，中岛的手探向下方，叮叮当当的试图解开高木的皮带，自己已经有了反应的下身早已忍不住轻轻的蹭着对方的巨物。  
正和中岛吻的失神的高木一把掐住中岛的腰，重新坐了起来，阻止了中岛继续脱他裤子的动作，夺回了主动权，反倒是迅速把中岛脱光了，两个勃发的部位所隔的布料越来越少，  
他手不断向下，摸到了中岛勃发的欲望，中岛被捏住了要害呼吸猛地急促起来，高木的手缓缓动了起来，同时勃发的下身也轻轻顶撞着中岛，中岛腰一软，忍不住扑在高木怀里，高木另一只手找到空隙，一路向下探去，终于摸到了中岛身后最隐秘的位置，因为发情期的到来，那里已经有些湿润，随着中岛呼吸的律动微微开合，但当高木的手指毫不留情的刺入那个从未被开拓过的地方时，中岛还是痛的紧绷浑身蜷缩了起来。  
中岛感受到身下对方巨物越来越炽热的温度和顶撞的力度，似乎是对接下来发生的一切做好了心理准备，中岛一边把自己下身缠着的布料脱下来，，一边伏在高木的耳边说着：“喂，给你一个忠告……”  
高木微微侧头：“什么？”  
中岛唇角似乎上翘了一瞬：“待会你做完你想做的事，最好把我杀了处理干净……”  
尽管视觉被剥夺，中岛还是准确的一口咬上的高木的耳垂，口齿不清的说到：“否则等我逃出去，绝对不会放过你！”  
耳垂传来疼痛进一步刺激了高木，他低头噬咬着中岛的雪白肩头：“也好，那你就怀着对我的恨意，生存下去吧……”  
随后，伴随着前方分身的抚慰，高木深入中岛后方的手指也打着圈动了起来，最初的疼痛过后，空虚随之而来，中岛紧紧抱着高木，在他的颈间蹭着想要获得更多。高木以吻封缄，亲吻和安抚的手指保持着微妙的一致频率，中岛在高木打圈的手指划过身体内部的某一点时浑身颤栗了一下，高木没有放过这一点，开始有技巧的攻击这里，中岛很快沉浸在了情欲之中，双腿忍不住夹住高木的腰，整个身体都倚在高木怀里任君摆布。  
“不够，不够……”中岛喃喃出声，徒劳的吻着高木，汲取着Alpha信息素，高木雄也却知道是因为自己注射了抑制剂，体内Alpha信息素水平太低，好的方面看，扛住了这样甜美的Omega的诱惑保持了清醒，但坏的方面看，却是难以帮中岛纾解，而拖的时间越长，越对中岛的身体有害。  
高木雄也叹了口气，决定铤而走险，他松开了前方抚慰中岛的手，中岛立刻发出了委屈的控诉，高木雄也拉起中岛裕翔的手放到自己勃发的巨物上，被剥夺了视觉的中岛似乎被那份热度吓到了一般，而高木雄也却无暇顾及中岛的想法，握住中岛的手，把两人勃发的欲望一起握住，上下动了起来，两人的呼吸都猛地变重，高木雄也明显觉察到自己体内Alpha信息素飙升，与之相对的，就是自己对面前的Omega又丧失了一部分抵抗力，原本的亲吻这已经变成噬咬，前后动作的手都忍不住加快，中岛裕翔也明显感受到了变化，意识到威胁的他已经分不清自己的颤栗是因为情欲还是恐惧。  
在即将攀上顶峰时，高木松开了中岛的唇，中岛双目失神，精致的下颚线扬起，雪白的脖颈上，性感的喉结不住颤动着，高木雄也在中岛到达顶峰的的一瞬间咬穿了他脖颈后的腺体，将Alpha的信息素注入其中，伴随着临时标记的完成，中岛力竭倒在高木怀里。

知念侑李接到指令重新打开实时画面时，赤裸的中岛身上盖着高木的外套，被高木抱在怀里，似乎是丧失了意识。  
薮宏太单刀直入：“什么阶段，什么状况，立刻汇报。”  
高木不情愿的回答：“纾解了一下，暂时标记完成，人只是昏过去了。”  
慧查看着最新数据：“中岛身体各项数据包括Omega信息素都降回正常水平。”  
薮宏太点点头：“再观察10分钟。”  
有冈大贵深吸一口气：“高木，你竟然忍得住，我到底是该谴责你是不是个Alpha还是该称赞你真不愧是Alpha？”  
知念吐槽：“不论哪个都像在骂人，你还是别说了。”  
山田在被窝里翻腾：“还是不要彻底标记的好，虽然有退结剂这种伟大的发明，但对Omega来说该有的痛苦一样不少啊……”  
慧见缝插针宣传起自家产品：“感谢这位顾客好评，退结剂，24小时消除您与不良Alpha的永久标记痕迹，无痛、温暖、是您居家旅行、杀人越货……”  
知念侑李手一抬，把慧的频道静音了。  
10分钟过去，中岛睡得香甜，各项指标持续稳定，公共频道响起一片掌声。高木将怀中中岛抱的更紧，低头温柔吻了吻他的发顶：“太好了，没事了……”  
八乙女光的声音响起：“救援小队现在已经到了，高木，准备交接吧。”高木想了想说：“我亲自来吧……”众人瞬间心中各有想法，但都默契没吭声，薮宏太点头批准了。高木从救援小队手里接过工具箱，重新关上门，在掀开盖在中岛身上的衣服前，把实时监控关掉了。  
已经睁大眼睛等了很久的慧悻悻的撅起了嘴：“Alpha真是一群占有欲超强的生物，看一眼能怎样！”  
高木从工具箱里拿出无菌手套戴上，好巧不巧，中岛竟然醒了过来，第一件事就是摘下眼上的布条，眼前瞬间被耀眼的灯光刺激到，他忍不住轻呼一声。高木见状迅速把一个呼吸面罩扣在了他的脸上，吸入催眠气体的中岛很快意识朦胧，最终只看到身边那个人一个模糊的轮廓。  
虽然有一段时间没有亲自动手善后，高木的动作流程依然熟练专业，第一步清洁器给中岛清理干净，第二步歧化酶喷雾可以改变自己留在中岛身上的一切DNA性质，粘膜处塞入的可溶性分解药剂除了有治疗修复效果，更重要的是破坏自己残留在中岛体内的可被检查的一切信息。唯独这个，高木缓缓摸着中岛脖子后面被咬伤的腺体，Alpha的暂时标记，没有办法消除，但高木自嘲的一笑，自己的信息素样本，刚好没在这个国家的Alpha库里留存。  
做完一切，高木拿起救援队准备好的和中岛原本穿着几乎一致的衣裤，给他穿好，看起来，中岛好像只是去参加了聚会晚归了一会儿。  
终于，高木抱起中岛，放进了军部专用转移袋，打开开关，蓝光开始扫描，最后查漏补缺，破坏着和今晚有着一切联系的纤维、颗粒、指纹、毛发。高木仿佛是看着自己和中岛之间的联系一点点消失，心不断收紧，却又有些释然。  
没有了遮眼布条的中岛闭着双眼，被泪水打湿的睫毛轻颤着，高木盯着，手突然不受控制的伸出，想抚摸一下中岛眼下的泪痣。  
幸好转移袋的透明视窗阻挡了他的动作。高木最终只是隔着透明视窗描画了一下中岛泪痣的形状，随后专心打包转移袋，把中岛抱出门，交给了待命的救援小组。  
之后，救援小组会按照既定方案，把中岛放在离事发酒吧不远的地方，并伪装成中岛醉酒后睡在这里的现场，经由无关路人晨练时发现并报警。  
高木坐在行动车里，看着救援小队带着中岛离去，点上一根烟，窗外，正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。

“你在这里啊……”13、4岁的少年身体已经开始抽条，他气喘吁吁的跑到树下的8、9岁的男孩身边。  
男孩回头望着少年，大大的眼睛蓄满泪水，长长的睫毛已经被浸湿。  
少年弯腰，轻轻摸着男孩的头：“怎么了？Yuto？？”  
男孩的眼泪又掉下来，让眼下的泪痣更加夺目：“哥哥，我把Yuri的球踢到树上了……”  
少年抬头望着眼前的树，稍微起跳，树枝摇晃，球和落叶一起掉进了男孩怀里。  
男孩又惊又喜：“Yuya哥哥，你好厉害！”  
少年爽朗的笑起来：“放心吧，等你长高了也可以做到！”  
男孩羡慕的抬头看着：“我能长得比哥哥还高吗？”  
少年伸出手，把男孩一丝不乱的头发挠的炸毛，“还想超过我？”  
男孩终于露出大大的笑容，两人闹成一团。  
半晌，少年把球接过来，对男孩伸出手：“走吧，去找他们！”  
“嗯”男孩握住少年的手，两人缓缓走远。

高木坐在行动车里，看着喷薄而出的朝阳许久，不觉已是泪流满面，心中，却是一片荒芜。  
“以后，再也不会相见了吧。”  
高木把已经烧到尽头的烟灭掉，行动车启动，缓缓离开。


	3. Chapter 3

中都A区耀驰山，正午。  
耀驰山紧邻皇宫，相比A区大部分冷冰冰金属科技质感的高层建筑，这里因汇集了中都底蕴丰厚的贵族宅邸而极大程度的保留了其原始风貌，低调的公务车沿着精心养护的公路一路前行，各色掩饰在群青环绕中的姓氏家徽，无不张扬着他们在历史中的赫赫威名。公务车转过最后一道弯，占据了耀驰山最好位置的宅邸出现在眼前，也是他此行的目的地。  
车门自动打开，青年眯着眼看着宅邸镌刻的——中岛，叹了一口气，拿起公文包跳下车，长款风衣跟随他高挑的身影潇洒的甩在身后，红外线系统自动识别来人身份，让他进入宅邸畅通无阻。  
青年一路上到二楼。终于在楼梯口遇到这个家第一个活人。编着麻花辫的女仆又惊又喜：健人少爷？！  
青年，也就是中岛健人勾起一抹笑容，优雅的托起女仆的手背亲吻一下：爱丽，新发型很适合你。  
爱丽——中岛家这位十四五岁的年轻女仆顿时红透了脸：“真是太不好意思了，我没有特意要打扮自己而偷懒的想法……”  
健人的食指已经点在爱丽唇上：“追求美是每一个女性的天赋人权，虽然不了解别人的想法，但我只会为女性展露的美感谢上帝的恩赐。”爱丽害羞的低下头：“谢谢您的宽宏大量，健人少爷。”  
“何况，伯伯、婶婶代表陛下去南半球二十国访问，要到下个月底才能回来不是吗，这期间，要辛苦你继续照顾哥哥啦～”健人温柔的对她挤了一下眼。  
爱丽听到这里，变得忧心忡忡：“裕翔少爷他…自从一周前那晚彻夜未归之后，到现在都没有恢复精神，整天把自己关在房间里，我却帮不上忙……”  
健人摸了摸女仆的头：“放心吧，这件事就交给我，去准备点吃的，待会我和哥哥一起吃饭。”  
女仆登登登跑下楼，健人笑着看她跑远，回头再看向卧室笑容又垮下来，认命的一步步往里走。  
推开房间门，一片漆黑，窗帘紧闭。  
健人小声喊着：“哥，我进来了”  
没有回应，床上鼓起的被子包好像动了一下。  
健人一把将公文包扔在床边，推着被子包：“哥，醒醒…”  
被子包里的人动都不动。  
健人迈开长腿两三步走到窗边，刷把窗帘拉开，正午刺眼的阳光倾泻进来。  
“哥，快起来！我查到了好东西！”  
被子包依然我行我素。  
健人直扑床边，刷把被子掀开，中岛裕翔不情不愿的钻出来，几天没晒太阳了，本来就白皙的他在阳光照射下有种透明的美，也让脖颈后面那暂时标记的咬痕显得更加狰狞。  
无论看到多少次，健人心里还是无名火起，他咬咬牙，偏过头，打了个响指，公文包里自动飞出一个仪器，在墙壁上投影出一个光屏。

一周前，中岛健人接到警局联络电话匆匆赶到时，中岛裕翔除了精神看着有些颓唐，外表没有任何异常，警方给的说法是裕翔在酒吧醉酒后倒在路边，幸好被第二天晨跑的人发现并报警。对警方的说法，中岛裕翔也没有异议，而是催健人赶紧带自己离开。  
中岛健人在两人回到家、裕翔脱下上衣，露出了那个Alpha给他的暂时标记前，都以为这是一次普通的醉酒事件。  
中岛裕翔缓缓从衣柜找了件上衣穿上，“抱歉，吓到你了吧。”  
中岛健人的确震撼当场，他一瞬间明白了很多事，比如为什么家里两个月前突然下死命令让他放下一切立刻从北境回到中都，又迅速安排他进了议会，而原本应该进入议会的，应该是中岛家第一顺位继承人——也就是他面前的堂哥，并且自己回来这么久，一直没打通堂哥的电话……中岛健人觉得自己声音有些抖：“哥，你是Omega？”  
“两个月前分化的，一直没有合适的机会告诉你。”中岛裕翔站到窗户边，无法看到他的表情：“现在，还是一个被陌生Alpha标记了却不知该找谁报仇的Omega。”  
中岛健人震惊过后，脸上迅速阴云密布，大步走到窗户边：“到底发生了什么？”  
中岛裕翔盯着窗外想了一会儿：“我需要你帮我查点东西……”

“先从酒吧开始说起吧……”一周以来密集的打探让中岛健人多少有些疲惫：“只对中都贵族Alpha开放，会员制，内部推荐制，日常提供大批优质Beta，一楼酒吧玩乐，楼上还有房间备着，用途不用我多说。当晚你是拿着沙罗给你的邀请函进去的，然而可惜的是，沙罗并不是这个酒吧的会员，毕竟，他来自东境……”  
中岛裕翔听出了他话中的讽刺意味：“他怎么说？”  
中岛健人嗤之以鼻：“邀请券是别人送的，对酒吧情况一概不知，看你心情不好约你放松一下，对你的性别一概不知，他中途去找老板借房间回来你已经不见了，对你的去向一概不知。”  
裕翔微微低着头，有些过长的额发挡住眼睛：“嗯，那邀请券是谁送的？”  
健人沉默几秒，愤愤不平的开口：“沙罗就这么过去了吗？当晚的事细想全是蹊跷，沙罗就是蹊跷源头吧？为什么不让我动他？他家虽然在东境有点势力，但在中都这里，在我们家面前……”  
“健人，慎言！”裕翔的脸有些阴沉：“你去北境这些年，真是染了一身北境习气……”  
健人大声打断：“我早看沙罗不是好人，毕竟那么‘好心’的劝告你不要对我太推心置腹，因为我以后会跟你抢家产！既然你这么相信他，还在这里和我说什么！”  
裕翔抿了一下嘴：“那时候我们的谈话你果然听到了……”  
中岛健人又想起五年前拿着成绩单跑来找裕翔的那天，堂兄弟俩相差一岁，从小一起长大，裕翔先一年进了中都大学，健人当然不会去其他地方，然而那天却听到哥哥和所谓的“朋友”的对话……  
裕翔捂脸：“这该不会就是你突然改选了北境的大学，5年都不回家的原因吧！”  
健人被问的措手不及，一巴掌拍在床沿上：“对！我当时在飞船上发誓，我要去离这个家最远的地方！这辈子都不要再见到你了！”  
裕翔扶额：“沙罗是因为自己家里情况比较复杂才提醒我，我之后也跟他讲了我们两个的情况……”  
健人坐在床边默不作声，裕翔推了推他的胳膊：“我从来没有那么想过你啊……”  
健人一把推开裕翔的胳膊，气的站起来在屋里来回踱步，中长的风衣在身后甩的像他现在的怒气一样高：“你到现在了还在为他说话！”  
裕翔一脸疑惑：“为谁？”  
健人气的咬牙：“沙罗！他当初一定是故意让我听到的！现在想想，他最初就想接近你，调到和你一个专业，又同一天跟你进棒球队，再使花招把我支走！不然他怎么好一步一步成为你最好的朋友！你的挚友！”  
裕翔微微露出了一个苦涩的笑容：“算了，没有证据的事他也不会承认，何况你现在继承顺位比我靠前了，大概他以后的目标就会转向你吧！”  
中岛健人步伐猛然停住，低声说道：“又不是我想靠前的，我在北境也有想做的事，想珍惜的人……”  
裕翔心里有些酸涩，但没来的及说什么，健人打了个响指，瞬间光屏一分为三，直接甩到裕翔眼前：“自己看吧，你棒球队那帮兄弟到底是些什么人！”  
资料很丰富，棒球队所有人近期被拍下的视频，被套话的记录……  
中岛健人恨恨的说：“他们早就猜到你的真实性别了，还让沙罗找个合适的机会验证一下，万一能标记你，就是‘稳赚不赔的生意’，之后沙罗就约你去那个酒吧了，真是胆大包天，打的一手好算盘”  
裕翔低头翻看着资料，默不作声，健人叹了口气坐回床边：“其实你有点猜到了对吗？”  
中岛裕翔把光屏合上推到一边：“可是，真不想承认啊，这不就证明我这些年的人生全是笑话吗？”  
“哥……”中岛健人推推中岛裕翔：“你以后别再搭理他们了，尤其是那个沙罗，他还想见你，被我拒绝了，我可告诉你了啊，别到时候说我瞒着你……”  
裕翔重新倒回枕头上：“不见好，见了面又能说什么呢？”接着用手覆在眼上，不知在想什么。  
“但这些小喽啰不值一提！哥，接下来才是重头戏！”中岛健人推推拽拽把中岛裕翔从床上拖起来。  
光屏重新合成一块，赫然是中岛裕翔脖子后的标记。  
裕翔忍不住别过头去：“这有什么好看的……”  
健人敲打着这光屏按键的手停下来：“哥，你不想找标记你的Alpha报仇啦？”  
中岛裕翔只是刻意回避这段记忆罢了，那个人低沉磁性的嗓音，喷在自己耳侧灼热的呼吸，把自己抱在怀里时结实胸肌下的心跳，落在自己身上的吻，引导自己攀上顶峰的那双手，都和脖颈后的标记一样烙在他的心里。  
中岛健人自顾自说下去：“这个人的确不好查，结合上次咱们做的推论，我仔细排查了……”  
中岛裕翔甩甩头把那个人的记忆甩出脑海，仔细听着健人的调查结果。  
“能取证的DNA信息全部被破坏，唯一能当做线索的只有暂时标记后留下的Alpha信息素。但是遗憾的是，我没能在信息库里检索到吻合的人选。”  
中岛裕翔不可置信的看向健人。  
“对吧，我看到这个结果心也很乱。”中岛健人有些挫败：“毕竟，保密度高到能超出我们家能掌控的只有保密度一级那些人，再加上年龄框定，符合条件的Alpha，实在不多。”  
中岛裕翔心乱如麻。  
中岛健人掰着手指：“第一，王室。国王本人，男性Alpha。”  
中岛裕翔摇摇头：“陛下都六十多岁了，身体也不好，最近一直在修养。”  
“长公主的儿子，男性Alpha。”  
中岛裕翔托着下巴：“这位我没见过，只记得年纪跟我们差不多？”  
中岛健人叹了口气：“这位我倒是在北境见过一次，然而你出事那晚，他在去往南境的飞船上，确定是本人。排除了王室，接下来是四境之主及其直系亲属，我已经用我的渠道筛查了一遍，大部分人年龄特征符合的都没有来中都的时间和条件，只有一位恰好在中都的，但我已经取过信息素比对了，排除嫌疑。”  
中岛裕翔不甘心的咬住下唇：“如果他不是个死人，那就只剩一个地方了。”  
两人默契的吐出两个字  
“军部”

中央军部，基地秘密入口，一身军装的高木雄也踏入不起眼的电梯里，系统自动扫描确认身份，轻轻一震后滑向地底深处。  
电梯门打开，高木雄也沿着熟悉又陌生的路线前行，高筒军靴敲击在空荡的走廊上，回音响成一片，又经过了几重门，转的晕头转向，终于走到通往会议室的正确通道：“慧这家伙，设计的通路真不是盖的，”  
通道尽头，薮宏依靠在墙边，军装外套披在身上。  
“唉？这么巧？”高木不明所以。  
“是我在等你”薮宏太眯着眼睛笑了一下：“一个星期前，中岛那小子的事还记得吗？”  
高木雄也不自在的低垂了一下眼，虽说有刻意去忘记，但那人在情潮中紧紧抱住自己的力度，随着自己的亲吻而发出小动物一般细碎委屈的呻吟，尽管心里明白只是信息素的影响罢了，但那种想迫切进入他，标记他的念头却让他体会到如坠入爱河的酸涩感和失落感，又怎么可能轻易忘记。  
薮宏太拍拍高木的肩膀：“中岛家找上门了……”  
高木震惊：“哎？不可能吧，怎么做到的？”  
薮宏太苦着脸：“不知道啊，所以我说中岛家真的很难搞啊，今天集体会议就是讨论怎么办的……”  
高木嘀咕着：“集体会议？有冈他们也来了？”  
薮宏太：“连慧都来了！”  
高木捂脸：“这绝对是来看热闹的”。  
薮宏太不走心的安慰：“他们如果调戏你，忍着点。”  
说着推开了会议室大门，里面高频的声浪传了过来。  
山田凉介同样一身军装，大喇喇盘腿坐在桌子上，胸前军装外套和衬衣都开着两颗扣子，露出深v一片的雪白前胸，正毫无形象的捂着耳朵摇头大喊：“啊！！！！啰嗦啰嗦啰嗦，不要你管！！”  
这幅形象，和坐在山田旁边，军装外套叠的豆腐块一般放在桌上，衬衣纽扣规矩扣到最上方，乖巧坐在椅子上微微含笑看热闹的知念侑李形成鲜明对比。  
山田另一边有冈大贵虽然身着当下最尖端潮牌服饰，可惜脸看上去无论如何都像个误入军部的初中生，此刻他站在桌子旁，指着山田大声喊着：“说一说又不会怎样！不要这么小气啊山田！”  
有冈旁边，一身宽松休闲家居风衣服的慧软软趴在桌子上，从有冈身后微微探出头，看向山田那边，笑眯了眼，音量却不服输：“就是啊，山田！你害羞了吗？”  
隔着一段距离，一身军装正在对着光屏整理资料的八乙女光被吵的头大，用更大的声音吼着：“别吵了你们几个！都给我闭嘴听到没有！”  
高木脸抽搐了一下：“唉，真不想进去。”  
此时打闹的众人看到高木，立刻调转方向，慧带头欢呼鼓掌，齐声喊着：“高木！高木！高木！”  
高木雄也烦的搓了下头发，拉开了一个离他们最远的座位坐了下来。  
慧的手放在嘴边朝高木喊着：“恭喜高木sama喜获贤妻！”  
有冈鼓掌：“预祝早生贵子”  
接着众人笑成一团，高木雄也无语叹气，一头撞到桌面上……

和军部热闹的氛围不同，中岛家上方还弥漫着未解的谜团。  
中岛裕翔露出一个笑容：“要说是军部，倒是能解释明白很多问题。当晚，那人至少给我用了三种药剂，除了那种…催…情作用的，疑似还有专业麻醉剂，事后，又清理过我的全身，毫无证据留存，关键能破坏DNA信息的歧化酶喷剂，本来就是军部专供。东c区的那个酒吧，在中都和东境接壤处，又距离近幾军的训练营不远，会是哪个军部的人呢？东部军？近幾军？还是中央军？”  
中岛健人双臂抱胸：“不仅如此，我们还可以再进一步，首先我不认为这是某个军部高层私下突发作案，因为从后期处理的速度效率结果来看，显然这人背后有强有力的团队配合，而东境军越界到中都东c区官方手续繁琐，若是秘密到来，没有当地配合，极易留下把柄落人口实、后患无穷，别忘了，你醉酒倒下那里，监控都‘恰好’坏了，我觉得东境军可能性还是比较小，近幾军也是同理，再考虑到对方迅速查出了你的身份背景，显然他们对中都贵族非常熟悉。”  
中岛健人打了个响指，光屏上浮现了中央军的王冠权杖徽记。“哥，我思来想去，中央军嫌疑最大。”  
中岛裕翔摇摇头：“动机呢？我们家和中央军势力都在中都不假，但一向没有利害冲突，他们这样对我，无异于直接向我们宣战，他们又能得到什么好处呢？”  
中岛健人望向窗外：“哥，现在的中央军部，并不是铁板一块，偏东派和偏北派正内斗的火热……也许我们可以从这里入手”  
中岛裕翔疑惑的打量了一眼弟弟：“你说下去。”  
光屏画面流转：“自从一年前，北境出身的泉少将调任中央军部，就和东境出身的哈姆少将有了直接利益冲突，这两位都是帝国军队少壮派，将来谁能晋升帝国上将，就看这10多年间的胜负了，要说最近中央军部能有什么事让他们丧心病狂到主意打到我们头上，我只能想到这里了。”  
中岛裕翔思考着说：“本朝王族执掌权柄的三百年间，派系斗争未曾消失，关键在于这个事件但究竟是一个巧合，还是他们处心积虑选中我呢？  
中岛健人无解的摇摇头。  
中岛裕翔冷哼一声：“不管是巧合还是有所图谋，惹到中岛家的头上，最好能承担的起这个后果“中岛裕翔的脸色阴沉的可怕，半晌却又迅速苦了脸：”唉，只可惜我对中央军部一无所知，现在一时间也不知目标在哪里”  
中岛健人急忙把一块光屏推过来：“哥，我给你看个好东西！”  
光屏中泉少将的资料下方又延伸出一块光屏，写着“中央军部后勤补给秘书处档案管理室”。  
中岛裕翔嫌弃的皱起眉头：“什么东西……”  
五块光屏一字排开，显示出五个身穿军装的人物资料。  
中岛健人指着光屏：“这个机构的职责，简单来说，就是给中央军部后勤部门的秘书处管理档案的。”  
中岛裕翔听着rap一样介绍，头都大了：“冒昧的问一句，中央军部的后勤系统没有智能化吗？”  
中岛健人一挑眉：“十年前智能化完毕，全军部实现无纸化办公，所有资料都进行数字化处理，由中央军部人工智能集成管理。”  
中岛裕翔疑惑的摊手，中岛健人微微一笑：“所以这个部门从实际职责来看，是没有职责！先不讨论这个部门是否有留存的必要，如果哥哥是中央军部的首脑，会安排什么样的人在这个部门服务呢？”  
中岛裕翔为难的摇头。中岛健人笑着把光屏拉近。  
中岛裕翔默念着：“薮宏太，28岁，男性Alpha；八乙女光，27岁，男性Omega；知念侑李，24岁，男性Beta……哎？这个知念……”  
中岛健人打了个响指：“这个知念，我们小时候见过，记起来了吗？他是前知念大总统的小孙子！”  
中岛裕翔嘴张的能吞下一个鸡蛋：“啊！是那个小不点！哎，长大了还是很可爱哦～知念酱！”  
中岛健人瞪眼：“哥！认真点！”  
中岛裕翔扁扁嘴，继续看。  
中岛健人继续介绍：“这个八乙女光，你从他的姓氏也能猜出来，他是南境之王家的小儿子！”  
中岛裕翔嘴又忍不住张大：“儿子？？南边那位今年80多了吧？这，厉害啊！”  
“薮也是中都老牌贵族之一了，当然比不上我们，但他家这一支不是主脉没有继承贵族爵位，目前勉强是个华族”。  
中岛裕翔迅速翻看着几个人的资料，表情渐渐严肃起来。  
中岛健人划过下一个人的脸：“这位山田凉介，就更有意思了，他不仅是个彻头彻尾的平民，还是一位平民Omega。”  
中岛裕翔叹气一声：“本来都把这里当做二代养老集中营了，马上就有人跳出来打脸了。”  
中岛健人胸有成竹的微笑：“很奇怪吧，军部Omega的数量本来就屈指可数，大部分都是皇家军校为响应13年前颁布的《Omaga反歧视法案》招生的，这位八乙女光就是首批入学者，好巧不巧和薮宏太是同班同学，而山田凉介这个平民Omega是怎么考入皇家军校暂且不谈，我们假设他有一定的过人之处，但毕业后，多少有实力有势力的优秀军校生打破头想进中央军部你也知道。再做推论，山田就是有着中央军部急需的才能，那为什么只让他在这样一个混吃等死的部门耗费生命？”  
中岛健人又把最后一个光屏推到中岛裕翔面前。上面赫然写着，高木雄也，28岁，男性Alpha。  
中岛裕翔不知为何瞬间被这个人的眼神吸引，身体不由颤栗了一下。  
“这个人，就更有趣了，表面来看也是个彻头彻尾的平民，在高中辍学参军之前经历普通的不能再普通，但和山田不一样的是，这位高木，个人经历是伪造的！”  
中岛裕翔震惊的看向中岛健人。  
中岛健人眼睛发亮：“能骗过军部严苛审查的资料本来是天衣无缝，但这个高木就是这么倒霉，正好被我的人碰到关系者，虽然长得确实相似，但我推测他实际上是顶替了原本的高木雄也的身份。而且我还发现了有趣的事，薮宏太和八乙女光先后担当这个部门的主任，一年前薮宏太升迁到了后勤处，而我现在得到了确切消息，八乙女光也将升迁，而且是去参谋部这样的实权部门，试问，这种需要实打实军功累计才能爬上去、日后也需要随时送命的位置，如果你是南境之王，会让自己的Omega小儿子选这条路吗？再退一步说，每天管理军部下水道的八乙女光是靠什么积累的军功呢？”  
中岛裕翔将薮宏太和高木雄也的光屏拉到眼前仔细比对着，最后将高木雄也资料光屏推到最大，盯着照片上那双眼睛：  
“那就怀着对我的恨，活下去吧。”那人曾在自己耳边说。  
“呵”中岛裕翔嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑容“有趣。”

中央军部秘密会议室，众人依然在吵吵闹闹，薮宏太笑眯眯丝毫没有制止的样子。  
忙着敲击键盘的八乙女光停了一瞬接着振臂高呼：“完成啦！军部三年以来下水管道数据矫正更新！！终于可以进行工作交接去参谋部了，呜呜”。  
慧趴在桌子上笑：“你们这个部门的工作职责真是让人笑掉大牙，南境之王一定以为中央军在给你小鞋穿吧？”  
八乙女光鼓着脸：“老爸才不会管我，喂高木！头抬起来！”  
高木雄也不明所以抬起头，被八乙女光迅速抓拍，之后几个轻击，光屏上显示更新成功。  
八乙女伸了个懒腰：“好了，我宣布从现在开始，我们档案管理室的主任变更为高木雄也！”  
高木一脸呆滞：“哈？”  
薮宏太听罢立刻放下手中资料：“变更好了？走！我请你吃饭庆祝一下！”  
其余人看着开始收拾东西准备离开的薮光二人面面相觑。  
知念侑李举起了手：“请问，我们今天来不是一起讨论中岛为什么会找到我们，以及如何应对的吗？”  
八乙女光努着嘴点点头：“你说的很对，不过我现在已经是参谋部高官了，这件事你们就和新任领导高木雄也长官商量解决吧！”  
山田凉介当即一拍桌：“哈？你想跑？你的军功，还不是我们拿命给你换的！”  
有冈也帮腔：“我和慧这种编外人员还一点好处都没拿到呢！”  
一阵吵闹之后，八乙女光到底没跑成，但众人好歹安静了下来，准备开会了。  
薮宏太叹了口气：“今天一早，中岛健人就来找我了。这小子是议会的人，真是能侃，扯了两个钟头闲话就是不说重点。”  
知念嘟着嘴：“但是他小时候就是话痨欸！都说了什么？”  
薮宏太努力回忆：“先追溯历史，聊起我家祖宅——就在他家那座山的山脚那个，说实话我从没去过，说他小时候很仰慕一直想去拜访之类的，我就告诉他我家只是旁支，小小的华族不敢跟他大贵族家相比。又回顾现在，说中岛部长携夫人代表陛下去南半球访问，幸好有我们在大后方保卫国家和中都，我说这个保卫工作主要还是公安部门在做，军部不敢居功……”  
高木雄也掏掏耳朵，打断薮：“有提到当晚的事件吗？”  
薮：“绝口不提，我试探了几次也没上当，所以啊，我都说了中岛家的人真的很难缠。”  
知念低声说：“他这个态度，倒让人摸不着头脑，按说中岛家这么多年跟军部没有交集，他突然跑过来找你，肯定是掌握了什么把柄，有所要求才是……”  
薮苦着脸：“他还真是有把柄，还都是国家法律认可的把柄，要求也是我不能拒绝的要求，中岛家这个最小的都这么难缠，以后的日子可怎么过啊……”薮像个老大爷一样锤着自己的胸口假哭，众人面面相觑，莫名有些不详的预感。

中岛裕翔看着眼睛晶晶亮的中岛健人，忍不住笑出来：“行了行了，你有什么计划说说吧！”  
中岛健人一脸坏笑：“哥，有道是不入虎穴焉得虎子，你还没做毕业前的实践吧？”  
所谓毕业前实践，就是高校为培养所谓应用型人才规定必须到某个行业实习一段时间，获得该行业开具的认可证明才能真正毕业，但对贵族来说大多提前安排好了去处，走个过场而已。  
中岛裕翔点点头：“我之前已经定好去议会，嘛……你懂得，变成这个糟心的性别了，所以还没考虑这个……”  
中岛健人自信扬起脸，用下巴颏指了指光屏上的中央军部。  
中岛裕翔呆滞一瞬才反应过来：“唉？不行吧。”  
中岛健人得意洋洋的反驳：“易如反掌，根据《Omaga反歧视法案》扩充条款，Omega参军权同样受到法律保护，与之对应，各军部也预留了与Omega相关的职位、做了各项保护措施，这个管下水道的部门，不就有两个Omega？现在，其中一个Omega八乙女光升职离开，就空出了再招收一个Omega的名额，你作为Omega提交申请合法合规，另一方面，毕业实践同样属于国家强制活动，军部，同样是国家推荐的实践行业之一，至于专业对不对口他们更不敢跟我们细纠，请问人工智能集成管理的时代，管理下水道档案室需要什么样的专业呢？这个部门里的人是否是这个专业的呢？”  
中岛裕翔点点头：“你去见过他们了！”  
中岛健人指了指薮宏太：“如果这个部门的性质如其名字一样，像我们这种身份的人，还是一个Omega过去，他们应该求之不得，哪有拒绝的余地，除非他们心里有鬼。”  
中岛裕翔突然绽放出一抹笑容，老神在在点了下头，看着自己的堂弟：“心里有鬼，嗯，继续。”  
中岛健人头皮有点发麻但还是大声说：“所以我今天上午去薮宏太那里，帮你提交了实践申请，如果推测合理，你明天早上就可以去中央军部上班啦！”  
中岛裕翔点点头，倚到床背：“嗯，说起来，有点奇怪呢……”  
中岛健人眼睛看向一边：“哪里奇怪？”  
中岛裕翔不疾不徐：“我们家Kento，在北境呆了5年刚回中都两个月，进了议会每天辛勤工作从早忙到晚，想不到竟然对中央军部的情况了如指掌。”  
中岛健人结结巴巴：“我特地为你查的呀！”  
中岛裕翔含笑看了会儿，突然一摊手：“嗯，算了，我好像也不是很在意了，而且每天跑去中央军部也怪麻烦，我放弃了！”  
中岛健人没有办法：“唉呀！哥，我，我确实有点小事想求你帮忙，关于中央军部的……”  
中岛裕翔笑意全收，严肃的看着他，中岛健人吞了一下口水，只能和盘托出：“其实，我对军部的调查从一年前就开始了……”


	4. Chapter 4

中央军部秘密会议室，众人看着光屏中，中岛裕翔的实践申请，无语凝噎。  
山田凉介率先打破沉默：“说起来，当初把我安排进档案室，好像就用的这套说辞，那我们要是拒绝他，他告到上面，真是不好交代！”  
有冈大贵也点头认可：“最关键的还是会让他们觉得我们心虚吧，他们要是这样盯上我们，以后行动就更困难了。”  
知念侑李摇摇头：“不行，让他进来更是后患无穷，我们最近本来就接连出差错，上次凉介和圭人被拍到，可是花了我好大力气才搞定的……”  
慧突然插嘴：“唉？圭人呢？没来吗？”  
有冈转脸看他不可置信的吐槽：“你这是刚发现吗？”  
慧不怀好意的笑了笑：“我还等着他来，可以问问，他和那个……”  
山田冷淡的插话：“他昨晚刚结束演唱会，估计还在南境……”  
正说着，会议室的门打开了，一身黑色装束的冈本圭人走了进来，把山田没说出口的话堵了回去。  
有冈和慧已经夸张的一击掌。  
“我们的偶像巨星，全宇宙的梦中情人，Super Star KEITO回来啦！”  
冈本好脾气的笑了一下：“干嘛啦，突然这样……”  
慧的手握成一个话筒的样子：“爱豆露，请问是真的吗？你和南境人气小天后同栖三天？”  
山田的眼神利剑一般刺向冈本，很快又掩饰的垂下眼。冈本看上去毫无察觉，笑呵呵的拉开了高木旁边的椅子坐下：“唉？你们从哪里知道的？”  
有冈和慧夸张的对视一眼。  
“中都娱乐周刊的狗仔队爆料啊！所以是真的吗？她可是大酱的女神！”  
“胡说，明明是你喜欢她的大胸！”  
贵慧两人先斗起了嘴。  
“所以是真的吗？”知念好奇的问，一边眼睛却偷偷飘向山田。  
冈本笑着摇摇头：“谁知道呢？”  
山田语气冰冷：“没有人想管你的私生活，但你既然加入行动队，保密工作是最基本的吧！”  
冈本的眼睛转向山田，一如往常含笑注视着他的眼睛，点点头：“好的，我会注意，谢谢，亚麻酱。”  
山田觉得自己后牙槽咬的疼，索性低下头假装看光屏。  
薮宏太似乎对这片暗涌一无所知，还是眯眼笑着：“好了，人到齐了，咱们开会！”  
知念立刻举手。薮点点头：“你说！”  
知念皱着眉头：“能找到漏洞拒绝中岛的申请吗？我们下周的行动迫在眉睫，实在是承担不起额外风险！”  
有冈也赞同的点头：“他家在中都的力量很强大，一旦给他机会深入其中，万一他选择倒向对方阵营，将会对我们产生重大打击。”  
山田：“说起来贵族的力量真是可怕，我们藏这么深，他们这么快就能找到，唉，他要是我们的人就好了，咱们查这个案子也用不了这么长时间了！”  
八乙女看着山田突然“哦”了一声，捅了捅薮宏太：“我问过泉叔叔了，在北境查咱们的，还是真是这个中岛健人！  
薮宏太点点头：“那就全明白了。山田，还记得一年前，北境那次爆破任务吗？当时你以命换命，救了一个贵族Alpha。”  
山田凉介不明所以：“哦，爆破案我记得，他俩不就是爆破案之后加入行动组的么……”山田指着对面坐着的冈本和高木，“但救的人质，我不记得了，有什么问题吗？”  
薮宏太沉痛的点头：“人质查了一年，终于找上门了！”  
山田：“哈？唉？不是吧！”  
山田反应过来薮宏太的话之后，五官都皱成一团，当即演起精分小剧场：  
“啊，那时候多亏您救了我呢！  
唔，不客气，这是我们身为军人的职责哦……  
人质是想跟我发生这样的对话吗？别开玩笑了吧！”  
山田头疼的趴倒桌子上。  
高木雄也一拍桌子：“所以根本就不是我的问题！是山田，快，把档案室主任改成山田！”  
山田凉介立刻站了起来：“等等，那时候虽然我救了人质，但最终拆除炸弹的是高木！人质应该感谢的是你！”  
高木瞪着眼睛：“那我也救了你跟冈本，也不见你们感谢我，当初是不是直接手拉手跑了来着？”  
山田被堵的一句话都说不出来。  
冈本圭人轻咳一声，弱弱的说：“手拉手这个说法不确切，我们当时是被铁链锁在了一起……”  
山田吼道：“你闭嘴！”冈本圭人委屈收声。  
高木越想越气：“你看，当初我拆了炸弹，救了中岛健人一命，就在上周，我牺牲贞操，救了中岛裕翔一命，我简直是他们中岛全家的救命恩人！他们来找我？好啊！公理和正义站在我这边，尽管对质！”  
慧托着脸：“那你同意中岛裕翔来实践了吗？”  
高木摊着手：“我有什么理由不同意？”  
八乙女无所谓的吧唧几下嘴：“嘛，现在你是主任了，以你意见为主，审批程序操作方法我还没教你吧……”  
高木竖着两个指头僵硬的按八乙女的话敲敲这里，点点那里，很快“叮”一声，屏幕显示“已通过该申请”  
众人看着画面呆愣了半晌。  
知念侑李拼命眨了眨眼：“哎？？？通过了！”  
高木雄也犹如大梦初醒：“我，我没想通过的，我只就是想试试，知念，快，快想办法撤回！”  
会议室乱成一团。  
薮宏太还是眯眼笑着：“跟中岛对质的时候，关于任务方面可一个字都不能说哦。”

中岛裕翔揉揉太阳穴：“所以你怀疑救命恩人在这个档案室里？”  
中岛健人重重点头。  
中岛裕翔将五个光屏的军装证件照放在手中旋转着：“那你觉得是哪一个？”  
中岛健人眼神发亮，一把将山田凉介的照片抓到手里拼命朝哥哥摇着：“我觉得是他！”  
中岛裕翔看着山田那张艳丽的脸再看向弟弟一脸无奈。  
中岛健人又一把抓过知念侑李的照片拼命摇着：“或者是他！！”  
中岛裕翔点点头：“典型的色令智昏！”  
中岛健人一手一张照片拼命摇着：“哥，你帮不帮我嘛，帮不帮我？！”  
此时，终端发出提示音，显示中岛裕翔前往军部的实践计划已被主任高木雄也批准。兄弟两人对视一眼，都觉得离真相又近了一步。  
“这里我是一定要去探一探的……” 中岛裕翔看着高木雄也的照片，沉思后缓缓开口：“只是我一旦确定是这里的人，这件事绝不可能善终，你明白吗？”  
中岛健人知道哥哥这是答应了：“你放心，你只要给我搭上桥，剩下的我自由发挥，绝不妨碍你的复仇计划！”  
中岛裕翔瞪眼：“仅仅不妨碍？你必须听话，然后配合我！”  
中岛健人撇撇嘴算是不情愿的答应了。  
有了具体的目标，中岛裕翔仿佛觉得笼罩在自己头顶两个月的乌云都散开一些，他掀开被子包：“走！”  
中岛健人微微张大嘴：“现在就去？太急了吧……”  
中岛裕翔走下床，顺手弹了弟弟脑门一下：“饿，下楼吃饭了！”  
中岛健人提上公文包追上：“我，我刚刚让爱丽准备饭了！”  
中岛裕翔搭上弟弟肩膀：“真乖！”  
兄弟俩勾肩搭背往楼下走去，虽然因为分隔两地错过五年时光，但两兄弟很快回到儿时那亲密无间的状态了。  
“我们明天去吗？那要连夜让他们把我特别帅的那件大衣熨烫好……”  
“明天不去！”  
“后天去吗？”  
“后天也不去！”  
“…………”  
“急什么！我自有安排，你等我消息。”  
“……哦”

中都南B区 中央军部后勤补给秘书处档案管理室 清晨  
靠近门口，就是一张硕大的办公桌，除了常见的光屏终端，也摆放着一些在这个无纸化办公时代难得一见的纸质资料，它们被整齐放在文件夹里，一排排垒在桌上的书架中，把本来就身材娇小的办事员知念侑李挡的几乎看不见人。  
再往里两步，另有一张硕大的办公桌，除了常见的光屏终端，还到处散落着一堆插花、爱心蜡烛、手制相框等充满生活趣味的摆件，莫名的充满了少女漫画的恋爱氛围，这和办公桌主人山田凉介现在那张阴沉到面无表情的脸毫不契合。  
山田凉介望向知念侑李的方向，知念背挺得笔直，左手执笔不知在纸上认真书写什么。山田双手张开摊倒在椅子上，用脚把桌上少女风的摆设往左右踢开，双腿搭到办公桌上，无聊的转来转去，活动了下不舒服的脖子，悄悄把军装外套和衬衣的扣子解开两颗。  
“山田中尉，风纪扣请您系好”，斜前方的知念客气却冰冷的提醒到。  
山田凉介手一顿，又恨又无奈的重新把扣子系好，忍无可忍的吐槽：“知念少尉，我们已经伪装完毕等了3天了，中岛裕翔怎么还不来报道？”  
知念侑李停下了写字的手。  
山田迅速起身跑到知念身边：“你说！我们辛辛苦苦演给谁看？”  
知念也皱脸叹气，山田见状一把勾住他的肩膀挤眉弄眼：“我把新买的游戏机带来了，咱俩来一局？”  
知念眼神动摇，开始了坚守岗位和玩个游戏的抉择……  
再往里，就是档案室主任单独的办公室，高木雄也在八乙女光搬去参谋部之后被安排进这里，为Omega改造过的办公室意外的给高木雄也造成诸多不便，比如过于强大的空气净化设备，让他觉得自己的烟刚点起来就瞬间被净化没了，这日子，没劲！高木恨恨把烟塞进烟灰缸里。  
“摩西摩西？摩西摩西？都能听见吗？”公共频道突然响彻一个元气的大嗓门，众人忍不住同时揉了揉耳朵，太吵了。  
有冈大贵和慧坐在中央军部地下某秘密监控室，面前是知念侑李早先搭建好的信号塔。  
知念侑李忧心忡忡朝公共频道嘱咐：“大酱！我的光电眼镜你不许乱动…”  
话音未落，公共频道一阵电子摩擦音。  
“啊啊啊，抱歉，我刚刚碰了一个奇怪的键，吓我一跳……”慧的声音响起来。  
高木雄也听着公共频道此起彼伏的杂音，烦躁不已，忍不住出声：“你们几个，能不能打起精神，即使对手是中岛也不能轻敌！”众人懒洋洋的答应。  
只是有冈完全把知念的话当耳旁风，在知念的光电设备上又摸又摁，兴致来了更像个DJ一样拿屏幕上两个圆圆的接收设备打起碟，慧在旁边捂着嘴笑眯了眼，肩膀都跟着一抖一抖。此时会议室们被推开，一身伪装过后的冈本圭人走了进来。  
有冈招手：“圭人来了！”  
在办公室的山田忍不住怒吼：“你来干什么？！不是让你在家待命吗？”  
圭人弱弱的出声：“你上次在我家把……”  
话没说完，已被山田气势汹汹的打断：“闭嘴！！现在，马上，滚回家！”  
冈本可怜兮兮闭了嘴，拖了个椅子坐到贵慧旁边，委屈巴巴的看着贵慧两人。  
有冈先出声了：“有什么啊，圭人主动来帮忙嘛！”  
山田可不会轻易被说服：“他来能帮什么忙？能帮你们两个笨蛋操控光电设备还是能过来帮我们演两场戏？”  
没有人能接受自己被当成笨蛋，慧嘴都撅起来了：“人多力量大……”  
山田嗤笑：“无论你们写多少个零，如果前面没有一，就仍然是零，明白吗？”  
有冈当场把光电眼镜摔到操作台上：“喂，我和慧又不是你们军部专业人士，只是好心来帮忙的啊！”  
知念听到响动心都要碎了：“请不要摔我的设备，呜呜呜！”  
“啊！”冈本突然指着一块监控屏幕：“我刚在门口果然没看错，中岛兄弟来了！都走到楼梯口了！”  
频道立刻炸锅。  
山田怒吼：“你tm不早说！”  
知念把山田推回办公桌旁：“快快坐好，要开始演了！”  
高木挺直脊背：“各部门，我是这次行动负责人Rapid Fire，本次行动目标：示弱卖惨尽早打发中岛兄弟。再复述一遍任务分配，Commander、Doctor按商量好的人设拖住中岛，初步打消他对我们的怀疑；Falcon Jr.和Geek代替Doctor承担中枢联络任务，务必监控中岛相关动态，为行动提供保障，这是二位编外研究人员初次担任这项任务，的确有些强人所难，但无奈形式所迫，Shinobi来的正好，听我指令，随时进行机动任务。现在我宣布，5,4,3,2,1，行动开始！”  
众人都收敛了懒洋洋的面貌，迅速进入状态。监控画面上，中岛裕翔和中岛健人都是一身长款风衣，两双大长腿铮铮踏在军部走廊光滑的地板上，目光坚定、气势如虹。

慧把中岛裕翔画面放大，托着脸fufufu的笑：“啊，还是觉得好帅，为什么他不是个Alpha，我失恋了！”有冈大贵带着光电眼镜斜眼看了他一眼，嘴不知嘟囔了几句什么。  
中岛裕翔直接走进开着门的档案室，在知念办公桌的架子上有节奏的敲了敲，不一会儿，带着黑框眼镜的知念侑李从一堆资料下面探出小脑袋。  
中岛裕翔仪态端庄：“您好，我是申请过来毕业实践的中岛裕翔。”  
中岛健人则像没有骨头一般倚在了知念办公桌上：“哎呀，好久不见，还记得我们吗？念七~~”  
中岛健人愉悦上扬的尾音让公共频道众人都压力山大，而知念没有任何异常，反而甜甜一笑：“好久不见了，Yuto君、Kento君！”  
中岛裕翔见知念还记得自己，心里有些温暖，而中岛健人并不满足：“哎？念七酱~~小时候明明叫人家Kenty，叫哥哥Yuti哦~~”  
知念苦着脸赔了个笑，中岛裕翔不着痕迹轻踢弟弟一下，中岛健人见好就收。  
中岛裕翔俯下身看着知念：“只是没想到知念酱会进军部，我们还以为你会和你爷爷知念大总统一样选择从政。”  
知念笑着点点头，未置可否。  
中岛健人也俯下身：“大总统的事，我们也很难过，未来如果有需要，随时可以找我们哦~”  
然后两人把知念圈在中间，你一句我一句聊起小时候的事，知念被两个人高马大的人越挤越缩越小，显得无助又可怜。  
山田凉介是知道的，窝里横的知念事实上是个对人际交际非常苦手的电脑宅，如今面对两个自来熟的猛烈进攻，怕是焦虑的两个小手快把裤腿磨出火花了。  
山田终于忍不住好奇，从办公桌挡板旁伸出头看了一眼，没想到，中岛健人也正好看过来，看到戴着黑框眼镜探出脑袋的山田，中岛健人立刻展露一个平生最性感帅气的笑容，山田被他洁白的两颗兔牙闪瞎眼，头迅速缩了回去。  
中岛健人心碎不已，不着痕迹踢了哥哥一下，中岛裕翔会意：“说起来，那位是……”  
知念侑李蹭的跳了起来，溜出包围圈，快步向山田的方向走去：“啊，给两位介绍一下……这位是山田凉介中尉，男性Omega。”  
山田凉介心里大喊，别过来啊你这个混蛋！面上却乖巧的站了起来，挂上一个符合Omega性别特色的羞涩笑容。  
知念身后带着俩人走了过来：“中尉，这位是今天过来毕业实践的中岛裕翔，也是男性Omega，这位是他的堂弟，中岛健人，男性Alpha，目前在议会任职。”  
中岛裕翔眼带笑意的看着山田：“我生活中还是第一次近距离接触男性Omega，以后请多多关照了。”说完伸出了手。  
山田咬着下唇，绞了一会儿手指，才握住中岛伸出的手，捏着嗓子，柔柔弱弱的回应到：“裕翔君不要客气哦，以后大家都是朋友了啦，我平时的爱好是进行一些手工制作，比如香薰蜡烛，香水，玫瑰精油皂之类对美容、健康很有帮助的小物，裕翔君感兴趣的话，我们可以一起哦~”  
说完对着中岛裕翔含羞带怯wink一下。中岛裕翔看着明艳动人的山田说实在很有好感，但打了6年棒球的他实在是没想到一般Omega的兴趣爱好是这样的，一时间尴尬的说不出话，握着山田的手都吓得松开了。  
正当山田心中暗笑要把手收回时，中岛健人的手却闪电一般握了过来，如果站在此地的是中央军部特别行动组精英特工Commander，不仅可以从容避开这个握手，甚至可以中途变掌为拳将面前无礼的Alpha揍出门去，可惜现在站在这里的是档案管理室温柔体贴、弱不禁风的山田·Omega·凉介，所以他只能眼睁睁看着自己的手落入中岛健人手中，还要赔上一个羞涩的微笑。  
中岛健人握着意中人的手，整个人都飘了起来：“我哥哥他，近期才性别分化，正处在迷茫期，还希望山田中尉能多帮助哥哥……”  
山田心中怒吼别再摸我手心了，耳朵尖已经气的泛红，中岛健人看到山田耳朵觉得可爱的不行，另一只手拿起桌子上的爱心蜡烛，缓慢深深闻了一下，迷离的眼神配上一抹勾人的笑容，故意凑近山田泛红的耳边压低声音说道：“真香……”中岛裕翔面无表情猛踢中岛健人小腿肚。  
地下监控室，慧已经笑的头疼：“不行，我对弟弟这种类型不行！这孩子脑子没问题吧！”有冈大贵一边笑一边示意慧，慧偷眼看向旁边的冈本圭人，虽然冈本现在也笑的开心，然而双手抱胸的他呈现出一个防卫的姿势，眼神中也偶尔闪过一丝不虞，显然他内心不像他表面这么开心放松。  
慧清清嗓子：“呼叫Rapid Fire，别看戏了，再这样下去，我们可爱的山田宝贝就要当场狼变Commander啦！”  
知念侑李桌子上的终端响起，知念接起来飞速回答几句。转头对中岛裕翔说：“裕翔君，高木上尉让您去他办公室报道。”  
中岛裕翔笑着点点头，敲响了高木雄也办公室的门。

中岛裕翔心中是忐忑的，10天已经过去了，脖子后的痕迹正在慢慢收缩淡化，但那晚给他的记忆却不可磨灭，门后的人会是当晚的他吗？那个冷酷，凶残，玩弄人心的高手，会是门后的高木雄也吗？中岛深吸一口气，心跳如擂鼓。  
此时门刷的被拉开，中岛被吓了一跳，门后，一个顶着一头乱发，军装外套衬衣乱穿一气的男性Alpha打开了门，硕大的黑框眼镜遮住半张脸，让他看起来有些滑稽，看到中岛，他浮现一个大大的傻乎乎的笑容：“中岛君 ，快请进请进。”  
之后不由分说拉着中岛裕翔进了办公室，咣当把门关上了。  
中岛裕翔进屋后先打量了办公室，从装潢来看，原主任八乙女光显然是个有着素雅生活品味而井井有条的人，但现在，这间办公室各种杂物堆积，色彩混搭让人不忍直视，现主任高木雄也正迈着长腿艰难越过杂物，回头一看，中岛裕翔面对一地杂物无处落脚。  
高木又急忙回来：“抱歉抱歉啊，刚搬家，乱的很，哎？别客气啊，你坐啊你坐……”  
说着把一堆杂物左扔右推，竟从杂物底下掏出一把椅子，放置到办公桌前有限的空间里，笑嘻嘻看着中岛小心翼翼挪过去坐好。  
然后他才迈着长腿往回走，离办公椅半步之遥时脚下一滑，哎呦摔在办公桌底下。中岛裕翔忍不住捂嘴笑了。  
高木雄也爬起来也不好意思的呵呵笑着，脑海中却想起，黑暗的作战会议室，刑讯专家慧给众人点拨诀窍：“首先，第一印象很重要，尤其是高木，一定要在中岛见你第一眼时给出和Rapid Fire截然不同的印象，人脑是很奇怪的东西，第一印象觉得你不是，之后就会不断给出错误提示，最终得出完全相反的答案！”高木看着面前露出笑容放松了一些的中岛，心中得意。  
中岛裕翔定了定神，问道：“请问这个部门的主要职能是什么呢？是以文职工作为主吗？”  
刚从地上爬起来的高木，一拍大腿：“你看我，也没给你倒茶！哎呀！”接着翻箱倒柜开始找茶叶，中岛还有一大串的问题，被堵在口中：“啊，谢谢您的热情款待……”  
高木打开一个密封铁罐，又不知从哪里翻出一个玻璃杯，大手一抖，杯子就满了大半，中岛嘴开合数次，最终放弃，没说什么。  
高木给玻璃杯倒了满满热水送到中岛面前：“这是前主任八乙女留下的花果茶，你将就喝一点！”说着还朝中岛露出一个和狂野外表极不相称的憨厚笑容。中岛小心捏住玻璃杯柄，四周连个能放下滚烫的杯子的空间都没有，只能暂时端在手里，朝高木点头苦笑。  
“中岛是什么身份呢？百年豪强贵族出身，作为第一继承人受精英教育多年，有着自己一套完整的逻辑和思维体系，我们要注意的是，千万不能顺着他的思维走，一旦被他拿到主动权，找到我们的破绽易如反掌，必须想办法打岔，不能给他任何思考的空间和机会……”高木雄也想起刑讯专家慧的分析，再看向端着热茶心神不定的中岛，对自己的表现满意极了。  
中岛裕翔整理了思绪又开口：“我虽然性别是Omega，但可能和一般Omega不太一样，所以……”  
高木已经抬手打断：“我明白！你一看就跟一般Omega不同！”  
中岛一脸问号。  
高木赞许朝中岛点着头：“你出身高贵，但毫无贵族的恶劣习气，明知毕业实践可以走过场，却坚持来到家族势力庇荫不到中央军部，说实话，你作为一个经济系高材生，来到我们这样一个地方实在屈才，但我就是通过了你的申请，为什么？”  
中岛弱弱的回应：“为什么呢？”。  
高木一拍桌子：“我就是被你这种，不依仗家族权力，敢于突破自我，心中有热血，忠心报国的男儿志向折服！”  
“中岛君！！”高木喊着从椅子上站了起来，中岛裕翔被激的也从椅子上起身站直。  
高木眼中饱含感动，双手高举，越过办公桌一把拍在中岛双肩上：“中岛君，勇敢的追求自我吧！广阔天地，大有作为！中央军部，就是你驰骋的舞台。”  
中岛裕翔愣了半晌，突然笑意染上双眼，嘴角上翘，之后越笑越厉害，可能觉得不好意思，他重新坐到椅子上微微背过身，笑的腰都抬不起来。  
“抱歉，上尉，只是我最近遇到了很多很多事，是那种足以动摇我人生的事，说实话，我已经，很久没有这样开心过了。”中岛笑的太厉害，眼角有些湿润，笑意收敛后，他有些低落的垂下头，不知在想什么。  
高木低垂着双眼看着中岛，心中五味杂陈，小时候一面之缘的“弟弟”已然长大，却难得心底留着一份孩童的天真，如果自己真的是档案室的废柴主任，大概会和他成为很好的朋友吧。可惜自己如今在暗夜中穿行，于血海中搏杀，不久前还在误会重重，极其复杂情形之中冷酷残忍的暂时标记了他……  
已经不可能成为朋友了，高木心中失落，戏，却还要演下去，他在脸上扯出一个大大的笑容。  
“好了，欢迎你加入中央军部后勤补给秘书处档案管理室，”高木朝中岛笑着，“我安排了知念领你参观一下，具体实践内容，也由他告诉你，去吧！”  
中岛裕翔笑着点头起身，微微朝高木雄也鞠了个躬，起身退出办公室，高木雄也脸上笑容瞬间消失，身上力气仿佛被一下子抽干，手遮住双眼，倒在办公椅上，接下来的戏就是知念接着演了，计划顺利，很快就可以打发中岛……  
高木雄也从口袋拿出一根烟，却怎么也打不着火，他叹了口气，把烟和打火机扔到一边，听着中岛裕翔出门后，众人的笑声和喧闹，静默着。  
“Rapid Fire，紧急情况！”慧的声音响起，“Sonic Hunter发来密令，原本定于后天的任务有变，立刻让Doctor去参谋部见他。”  
高木脸色一肃，打开办公室的门往外看去，只见中岛兄弟各自拉着知念和山田，看来竟是要一起参观中央军部，高木头都大了，吼了一声：“等等！”四人皆回头看着他，尤其是山田凉介，一只胳膊还被中岛健人拉着，回头看向高木，愤怒和求救的眼神溢于言表。  
高木傻傻一笑，指着中岛裕翔：“我，亲自带你参观！”  
高木几步走近，对知念说：“知念少尉去帮中岛君领取一下实践期间的制服和工作卡。”  
这和原本的计划不一样！  
常年搭档的默契和敏锐直觉让知念和山田都明白出了状况。  
知念极其自然的答应下来，而山田则怯怯的问：“上尉，我要一起去吗？”  
高木柔声对山田说：“山田中尉，在这里和中岛议员聊聊天吧！”  
山田心中火冒三丈，却明白任务第一，转头笑意盈盈对中岛健人说：“Kento君，愿意和我聊会儿天吗？”  
中岛健人笑的合不拢嘴：“我的荣幸！”  
于是，知念侑李最先离开，高木雄也带着着中岛裕翔离开，很快，办公室就剩下山田凉介和中岛健人。  
中岛健人拖过知念的办公椅坐在山田旁边，托着脸看着山田，有些迷离的眼神充满深情：“难道接下来，是宝贵的两人独处时间吗？”一边微笑，一边眨了眨眼睛。  
山田凉介努力再努力，终于也挤出了一个甜美的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

空旷的中央军部走廊，高木雄也把军装重新整理了一下，又拢了拢头发，带上了军帽。  
见中岛裕翔看着他，高木微笑着解释道：“被风纪委看到邋遢的样子不好。”  
中岛理解的点头，看向高木，剪裁合身的军装将他的宽肩、长腿包裹的更加养眼，而军用腰带系出了细腰，更凸显了翘臀，高筒军靴让他踩在地上的每一步都气势全开，而戴上军帽后，挺直的鼻梁线条延伸到微微上翘的嘴角，接着是性感的喉结，让人完全移不开眼。  
中岛心中怅然若失，刚刚在办公室里明明是一个话痨、亲切、憨厚、不拘小节的废柴主任，只是稍微打理了仪表，就像完全变了一个人，就好像，刚刚那个让自己放松下来的人，是个幻觉一样。  
走廊仿佛长的永远走不完，两人一时无话，而中岛脑中，刚刚经历的一切开始不受控制的飞速回放。  
开始是儿时有过一面之缘的知念，在这个无纸化办公的年代里，埋头纸质资料的书海，手里那支三年前限量版书写笔写出的墨迹却表明刚启用不久；然后是喜欢手制蜡烛、精油皂的娇弱Omega，与他握手时显然那手心的薄茧只属于常年握枪的人；而那间堆满杂物的办公室让人心情烦躁难以静心，里面的人一直大小动作不断扰乱自己步调，看似话痨却没有透露丝毫有效信息……一切的一切，都表明对方有一个洞察人心、善于布局的高手，而自己也险些被搞得头脑混乱，被他们蒙混过关。  
中岛的心在空旷的脚步回音中一点点冷下来。中岛抬眼看着走在自己一步之前的高木，他的背影，渐渐和那晚朦胧中见到的背影重合，中岛脚步渐渐慢下来，高木有些奇怪的回头，露出一个大大的笑容：“怎么了？中岛君？”  
中岛裕翔看着高木雄也，是了，这个人今天对自己笑了很多次，可惜，那笑意没有一次到达眼底。  
“高木上尉，不再说点什么吗？”中岛裕翔微微一笑。  
高木笑容未变：“说什么？”  
中岛意有所指：“难道是突然从知念改为您带我参观，缺少提前演练？”  
高木心里一个咯噔，这小子，该不会发现了什么吧？  
似乎没有指望得到回答，中岛做了个请的手势：“抱歉，是我说了奇怪的话，冒犯了。”  
高木点点头继续向前走，此刻他的内心并不平静，全被原本定于后天的行动占据，根据一周前抓获目标人物的口供，后天接头人会再次出现，为此他们已经布置良久，但现在明知我们在和中岛接触，八乙女却执意要知念立刻过去，恐怕是出了重大变故，可恶，决不能再被那些人逃掉，他们……  
正在高木出神时，中岛突然出声发问：“高木上尉，标记过Omega吗？”  
高木脚步猛的一顿，中岛脚步来不及停止，直接撞到高木背上。  
仿佛是肉体记忆复苏，中岛浑身犹如电击，这个身体的触感，绝不会错，高木雄也，就是那晚的Alpha。

此时，办公室里，山田凉介和中岛健人的谈话也在继续。  
中岛健人社会学系出身，又兼修法律，口才本就不错，自加入议会以来，更是练就一副见人说人话的好本领，本来超不耐烦的山田也渐渐放平心态交流起来，心下觉得这个贵族二世祖人还是很不错的。如果他没有时不时打探一下爆破案情报，就更好了。  
中岛健人见缝插针：“但无论如何，我一定要找到我的天使……”  
山田点点头：“那你现在除了知道她疑似在军部、武艺高强、心地善良，还有别的什么吗？”  
中岛健人莞尔一笑：“他藏得很好，我也无法得到更多情报了，但我知道命运会指引我，爱情的直觉会引导我，终有一天他会再次出现在我的生命里，我的天使，不会让我一个人孤独的行走人间……”  
山田听着这诗朗诵一般的话语，特别涉案主人公还是自己，更觉羞耻，耳朵上的红渐渐蔓延到脸颊，中岛健人看着心动不已。  
“或许，他已经出现了……”中岛看着山田声音飘忽意有所指。  
山田心里一震，急忙打起精神应对：“出现了？在哪个部门？”  
中岛健人深情的眼神看着山田凉介，缓缓开口：“如果命运女神眷顾……”中岛健人风衣一甩单膝跪地：“如果爱情的直觉没有骗我”然后轻轻执起山田的手：“那我的心已经告诉了我答案”他将山田的手拉近自己：“我的天使就在我的面前”然后双眼微垂，虔诚吻在山田的手背上……  
“咣当”监控室里，冈本圭人本来架在操控台上的腿凭空掉落砸在地板上，有冈大贵和慧胆战心惊的看过来。  
“抱歉……”冈本声音一如往常：“坐时间太长，腿麻了……”接着眼光重新看回监视屏，画面上优雅的贵族Alpha单膝跪地，轻吻着脸色绯红的美丽Omega的手背，一副王子公主童话级养眼画面，并且就像定格了一般，两人没有任何要分开的迹象。冈本眉头微微皱起，笑意完全消失了。  
慧偷偷扯有冈的衣服，有冈也紧紧回抓住慧的手。  
还是有冈先开口：“圭人吃醋了吗？也是，毕竟是和山田一起过了好几次情人节的关系呢！”  
慧接腔：“唉？圭人也和山田kiss过吗？”  
冈本只盯着监控屏，并不说话，贵慧两人犹如热锅上的蚂蚁，如坐针毡。半晌，监控里，山田将自己的手抽回，中岛健人也笑着起身，两人回到了原本的距离。冈本这才转头看着贵慧笑了笑：“没有过哦，请不要这样开玩笑，被亚麻酱知道会生气的……”接着又把头转回去，盯着监控不说话了。  
有冈大贵和慧对视一眼，无奈的摇头。

高木雄也只微微回头看了一眼中岛裕翔，中岛明显的异样他视而不见。  
“抱歉，前面是电梯”，高木等待电梯门打开后又看向中岛：“上来！”  
中岛裕翔此时心里却掀起惊涛骇浪，这个高木似乎已不屑于伪装，散发出原本骇人的气势，更让中岛坚信自己的猜测，如果能知道他信息素的味道，就可以确认了吧。  
中岛还是跟着高木走上了电梯，两人各自占据电梯两个角落，当电梯门合上的一瞬间，中岛浑身汗毛倒立，那个夜晚的回忆像汹涌的海水将他再次湮没，不行，无法忍受和这个人共处这样的封闭空间，必须要做点什么……中岛心中想着。  
中岛颤声问着：“高木上尉，如果一个Alpha在一个Omega不情愿的情况下坚持标记他，请问这是怎样的行为呢？”  
军帽帽檐挡住了高木的眼神：“人渣的行为！”  
中岛又问：“那高木上尉认为，一个Omega说几次不愿意，就意味着他真的不愿意被标记呢？”  
高木停了一会儿回答到：“只说一次也是不愿意。”  
中岛冷笑：“那请问高木上尉，一个Alpha在一个Omega说了无数次不愿意的情况下坚持标记对方，是怎样的行为呢？”  
高木似乎有些不耐：“你想表达什么？”  
中岛看着高木眼神坚定：“高木上尉的信息素，是什么味道呢？”  
高木抬起头，军帽下的眼睛格外冷酷而明亮：“你说什么？”  
中岛一字一句的说道：“我想知道，高木上尉，您的信息素味道！”  
中岛裕翔话音刚落，电梯对面的人就鬼魅一般扑到眼前，来不及感叹他的速度，中岛已被高木推到了电梯墙壁上，禁锢在他双臂之间，高木的脸也凑到中岛面前，两个人的唇差一点就相接，中岛被面前Alpha强大的气势震慑，而心却不受控制的剧烈跳动起来。  
突然，他从对方身上闻到一股味道，心，也跟着迅速下沉。  
不对，不是这个味道。  
高木雄也Alpha信息素味道和那晚的人没有任何相同的地方。  
竟然不是他？……中岛裕翔一瞬间陷入思维混乱。  
高木雄也低沉性感的嗓音已经在中岛裕翔耳边响起：“中岛君，如果你继续这样对我说话，我将以性骚扰上级的名义申请取消你的毕业实践申请！”  
中岛裕翔猛然抬眼看着高木雄也戏谑的眼神，又回想起自己刚刚引人误会的话，脸上温度开始急剧升高，电梯门打开，高木雄也笑了一下起身，大步走在前面。中岛裕翔愣了一下，才急忙追上。  
监控室，有冈大贵和慧两人击掌欢呼，“成功啦！！”  
冈本圭人疑惑的问：“是你们在研制的那个拟味剂吗？”  
慧哼着小曲：“可惜目前只能保持3个小时左右，只能改变信息素的味道改变不了信息素的性质。”  
有冈：“而且这个原料暂时还是取自人体，也就只是把你的信息素味道变成原料供应者的信息素味道，还没办法凭空造一个新的味道……”  
冈本点点头：“所以这次的原材料提供者……”  
有冈挺起小胸脯、手指擦了擦鼻子：“优质如我，希望中岛不会因为这个性感的味道爱上我哦！”

正在和山田凉介嘻嘻哈哈的中岛健人，收到一条来自中岛裕翔的新消息：“打眼了，你先撤。”  
中岛健人脸色一变，眉头微皱，将终端收了起来。  
山田问道：“怎么了？”  
中岛抱歉的笑了笑：“议会那边有点急事，我今天就先回去了。”  
说着中岛健人拿起来公文包，朝山田一点头，飞速向外走去。走到门口却又回头看，山田坐在椅子上微笑目送他。  
哥哥发来的这条消息，显然已经将这里的嫌疑排除，日后无论哥哥是否还留着这里，自己都很难再有借口过来了吧……  
中岛健人想了想还是舍不得：“山田中尉，不送送我吗？”  
山田凉介心里放松的很，显然另一边自己的队友已经搞定了，也不妨把戏演到最后，于是山田站起身，和中岛健人并排走出去。  
过道里才走了几步，山田就意兴阑珊的停下了步伐：“Kento君，就到这里吧，我之后还有工作。”  
中岛健人垂着眼问：“以后，如果我有了难题，可以来找您倾诉吗？”  
山田微微一笑：“如果是你都解不开的难题，我又怎么可能帮上忙呢？”  
中岛健人还不死心：“那，您可以把联系方式告诉我吗？”  
山田又一笑：“抱歉，军部是有保密条例的，不太合适。”  
中岛健人苦笑点点头，转身离开，走了几步却又停住，低着头不知在想什么。  
山田渐渐失去耐心，双手插兜打算先回去，可中岛健人已经转回身大步走向他，拉着他手“咚”一声推到墙壁上，山田虽然可以挣脱避开，但他飞速想了想，没有这么做，只是把手肘卡在两人中间，格挡出了一个身体上的安全距离，抬起眼睛，冷冷的盯着中岛。

中岛裕翔追上走在前面的高木雄也，觉得自己误会了高木，中岛十分愧疚。“  
抱歉，上尉，我无意冒犯……其实我近期才性别分化，之前一直以为自己是Alpha，所以说话做事上没有那么顾忌，对Omega的生活和禁忌也缺少了解，我……”  
高木雄也一个转身猛刹车，中岛这次一头扎进他的怀里，未说出口的话也吞了下去。  
高木危险的一笑：“原来是这样，那么你可要认真补课了……”  
中岛抬起脸看着高木有种不祥的预感。  
半分钟后，中岛生无可恋的坐在桌子旁，叹了一口气：“图书馆啊……”  
高木将半人高的各类纸质书籍猛地放到中岛面前。  
《认识六种性别——初生宝宝最佳读物》、《Omega养成记——我与我的Omega儿子》、《Omega生活大全——美容、发情、生育小贴士篇》、《抑制剂的分类、操作、副作用》、《Omega权益保护法》、《Omaga反歧视法案》及扩充条款、《全性别继承法案》……五花八门，应有尽有  
高木拍打着并没有灰尘的手：“三天！全部！读完！”  
中岛裕翔震惊的看着高木。  
高木俯下身：“我会检查学习成果……”说着随手拿起一本书：“《Omega权益保护法》第八章第十条背一下”  
中岛睁大了双眼不可置信。  
高木挑眉笑了笑：“不用一字一句全对，但至少要说出，孕期Omega必须由标记他的Alpha陪在身边，以便维持该Omega情绪稳定、激素平衡，降低其生存风险，这个程度哦。”  
中岛低头讨饶：“上尉，您这是从哪里搞来这么多纸质书，我回办公室用光屏看不行吗？”  
高木摇摇头：“你们这些年轻人，一个个光屏中毒，我好不容易找到这批珍贵孤本纸质书，为的就是让你专心致志，不会像光屏读书那样顺手打开游戏分散注意力，你就在图书馆看完，另外每本书至少一万字读书心得，手写！”  
中岛大声抗议：“上尉，我认为这是体罚！”  
高木拍拍中岛的肩膀，低声说：“你也可以选择拒绝，这次实践申请，我当没收到就是……”  
中岛拿着一双清亮的眼睛祈求的看着高木。  
高木拉开一个椅子坐下：“开始吧，我在这里监督你！”  
中岛裕翔没有办法，打开了书本。  
毕竟是中都大学高材生，中岛裕翔很快被书本内容吸引沉浸其中，再抬头，说好监督他的高木竟然歪在椅背上，军帽挡住眼睛，微张着嘴睡着了……  
中岛裕翔气鼓鼓翻过一页书，嘛，大概真的不是这个人……

尽管山田凉介格挡出了和中岛健人的安全距离，但在监控里却已经呈现出两人拥抱在一起的画面。  
不仅是冈本圭人，连有冈大贵和慧都严肃了起来。  
“我能闻到哦，山田中尉身上，残留的Alpha信息素的味道……”中岛健人在山田脖颈处轻嗅，“虽然已经很淡，但我们Alpha之间就是这样警惕，哪怕只有一点也瞒不过呢……”  
山田不知中岛葫芦里卖的什么药，冷冷的说道：“我不明白的您的意思，请立刻松手。”  
中岛看着山田微笑：“相信我，那个Alpha如果真的爱您，是不会让您这样美丽的Omega仅仅维持一个暂时标记的状态，何况，现在您身上，对方的信息素已经淡到这种程度……”  
中岛在山田耳边轻轻说道：“你和他，很久没有亲热过了吧……”接着抬头，准确找到了走廊角落闪着红灯的摄像头  
监控室里，中岛健人嘲讽的眼神准确无误的直面镜头，有冈大贵脖子僵硬的转动，旁边的冈本圭人不知何时已经站起身来。  
“我是想说，我不在意哦”中岛凑近山田，两人呼吸交缠：“他是你已经结束的感情也好，或者你们感情变冷正在分手的边缘，但无论如何，请考虑一下我……”  
山田凉介忍不住嗤笑：“中岛议员表白方式真是独树一帜……”  
中岛健人语气温柔：“我只是遵从Alpha世界的丛林法则，既然前面那位没有彻底占有您，那他残留的信息素散去只是时间问题，我很愿意耐心等待。又或者，我真诚建议您，不妨先尝试一下我的信息素……”  
中岛健人说着，俯身印上山田凉介的唇……  
监控室里的冈本圭人蓦然转身出门。有冈大喊：“圭人，你别……”慧连忙打开联络系统。  
图书馆睡得正香的高木雄也浑身一震，中岛裕翔奇怪看他一眼，又摇摇头继续读书了，而高木在军帽的掩饰下，听着耳麦里慧的联络，又急又气，他直接起身，大步往外走去。  
中岛裕翔一脸疑惑：“高木上尉？”  
高木雄也这才想起图书馆还有一个人：“你在这看书，哪里也不许去。”说完火急火燎的走了。  
中岛裕翔放下书，拿起终端，弟弟还没有回复自己，难道……中岛裕翔露出一个笑容，若有所思。  
走廊里，山田凉介偏过头，而中岛健人也及时控制住了距离，看来并没有真的吻上去的意思：“抱歉，我开了一个恶劣的玩笑。”  
山田凉介冷笑：“实不相瞒，我在皇家军校5年搏击课成绩全是A+，你很识时务，避免了被摔在地板上的窘相。”  
中岛健人笑了笑：“您对自己的恋人很忠诚，让我有些嫉妒。”  
山田凉介依然冷笑：“抱歉，你猜错了，我没有恋人。”  
中岛健人还想说什么，这时他突然抬眼看向走廊一侧，一个人站在那里，逆着光，中岛健人眯着眼睛仔细辨认了一下，突然，他眼中绽放出了不可置信又极其兴奋的光彩，山田凉介顺着他的眼光看过去，竟是冈本圭人站在那里。  
山田下意识推开中岛健人，脑海中浮现出一万种应对目前状况的措施，却又一一否决，该死，为什么不在监控室好好待着？大酱、慧在做什么？  
而中岛健人嘴角眼中已经压抑不住胜利者的微笑，只见他对着冈本圭人微微屈身，做了一个山田看不懂的礼节，优雅的说道：“日安，殿下！”  
山田凉介的脑子嗡一声炸了，上当了，他绝望的想。  
冈本圭人不笑的时候，眉头总是下意识的蹙着，让人感觉非常不好亲近，他先看向山田，山田双眼恶狠狠的瞪着他，又看向隆重行了觐见皇族礼仪的中岛健人，蹙着眉权衡了一下  
“日安，阁下。”冈本还是回应了中岛的礼节。  
中岛健人笑了笑：“我是中都中岛家的Alpha次子中岛健人，我的母亲与长公主殿下是亲密茶友。”  
冈本点点头;：“抱歉，我很久没和母亲见面了，不太清楚这些。”  
中岛健人点点头：“关于我本人，曾在北境生活5年，也多承蒙冈本健一先生的庇佑，也是在他去年生日会上见过您一面。”  
冈本点点头：“原来如此。”  
中岛健人话锋一转：“原来殿下和山田中尉有私交，这我倒是没猜到。”  
山田凉介死命瞪着冈本，心里想着，反驳他，反驳他，反驳他。  
而冈本圭人无视山田的信号，直视中岛健人：“如你所见，如你所想。”  
中岛健人看向两人：“所以二位关系是……”  
冈本：“恋人”  
山田：“朋友”  
异口异声的两人对视一眼，山田怒视，冈本叹了口气，两人又转头一起说道：冈本：“朋友”  
山田：“恋人”  
山田凉介几乎要气昏过去。  
中岛健人拼命不让自己笑出声，点点头：“原来殿下真的是来找山田中尉的，我还以为您是来军部办事路过此地。”  
山田听着明显带嘲讽的话语，气的咬牙。  
中岛健人迅速拿起公文包：“那么我今天就先告辞了。”  
说完对山田微一点头，对冈本行了一礼，脚下长了轮子般飞着离开了。  
图书馆，中岛裕翔的终端响起。  
中岛健人兴奋的走在军部大厅：“哥，你真是料事如神，山田背后真的有人，如果不是亲眼所见，我一辈子都想不到！”  
中岛裕翔听着终端里的话语，揉着额头：“但是你的手段有些过火……哼，不怕？不怕你跑这么快？……行了，你现在回去，我有两件事要你确认一下……”  
挂掉终端，中岛裕翔也飞速起身。

军部不同走廊里，高木雄也、中岛健人、中岛裕翔都朝着相同方向奔跑。  
山田凉介一把抓起冈本圭人的衣襟，压低声音怒吼：“你TM是不是疯了？你知不知道自己在干什么！你在想什么？谁让你出来的……”  
冈本声音低沉而柔和：“你的问题太多，我没办法回答。”  
山田眼中已经充满愤怒的泪水：“这已经是第二次了，你到底怎么了？”  
冈本握住山田的手，眼睛却不看他：“抱歉，我后悔了……”   
山田的眼中写满不可置信：“你清醒一点，我们当初是发过誓的，你明明答应过……  
”  
冈本此时一把将山田搂紧自己怀中，山田未能说出口的话就闷在冈本胸前。冈本抬头向走廊看去，半晌，中岛健人走了出来。  
他笑嘻嘻的说：“抱歉打扰二位，等哥哥回来麻烦告诉他一声，我先回去了……”  
接着他又点点头，飞快离开。  
冈本松开双臂，山田却没有立即起身，闻着他身上熟悉的Alpha味道，长时间的冷战已经让山田心力交瘁，脸忍不住在冈本怀里委屈的蹭了蹭，而冈本则扶着他的肩膀，将他轻轻推开，再次看向走廊。  
高木雄也垂头丧气走出来：“是我！”  
山田和冈本都颇不自在的低下头。  
高木咬牙切齿的看着面前的两人：“你们真是可以！”  
高木雄也怒气冲冲把两个人推向两边，横穿过去：“来我办公室！”  
中岛健人从角落缩回头，喜出望外拨通中岛裕翔的终端：“哥，我服了，你真是在世孔明！”  
中岛裕翔奔跑在军部弯弯曲曲的长廊里，很简单的推论，冈本的出现已经是最大的破绽，但谨慎起见，还是再验证两点，一，冈本和山田究竟是不是恋人关系。二，除了恋爱关系，冈本是否还在档案室里有别的位置。如今看来，冈本和山田的暧昧关系是板上钉钉。而从高木对冈本的态度看，冈本显然也和档案组的人有着更深层的联系。  
如果推论正确，那么这个档案室背后的势力已经直指帝国最顶峰。不管他们成立的初衷，仅是这么深的一潭水，就难以用常识来做推论了，想到今天打消他疑虑的种种设计和手段，中岛裕翔冷笑，而那个可疑的Alpha信息素的味道，也必须重新做考虑了。  
中岛裕翔飞速奔跑着，决不能让你逃掉……

高木雄也的办公室，冈本圭人和山田凉介一边一个坐在杂物堆上，高木坐在办公桌后吞云吐雾。办公室一时无话，只有强力空气净化器嗡嗡运转着。  
高木看两个人终于车轱辘吵架完毕，才缓缓开口：“刚刚，我和知念通话了，关于后天的任务。”  
一句话，将山田和冈本都从各自情绪里拔了出来。  
高木吐了一口烟：“我们的计划泄露了，行动提前到明晚。”  
山田冷哼：“所以确定了吧？接头人那边在军部有内应……”  
高木揉搓头发半天开口：“所以，我们最新的行动计划也有泄露的可能性。也就是说，明天我们面对的，可能是敌方的天罗地网。”  
冈本：“陷阱吗？”  
高木点点头：“但是没办法，即使知道是陷阱，还是要去，因为这是我们唯一的机会了……”  
山田已经敏锐的察觉：“所以？”  
高木看了两人一眼：“明天的计划非常危险，很有可能有去无回，所以我们商讨的结果，让圭人不要参加这次行动……”  
山田点点头。  
冈本出声询问：“突击组目前只有我，亚麻酱，你三个人，我不去你们两个应对得了吗？”  
高木笑了笑：“尽量吧……”  
山田冷冷出声：“你就别管了，不是已经后悔了吗？你今天如果在家里呆着，根本不会是现在这种状况，请你明天务必呆在家里！”  
冈本低声回应：“然后在家里通过监控看你们一个个送命，自己什么都做不了吗？”  
高木看两人又要吵起来，站起身。  
“我去天台抽根烟，”高木经过山田时俯身拍拍他的肩：“和他好好聊聊吧。”  
山田在高木打开办公室门的时候问到：“中岛怎么办？”  
高木没有回头：“随他去，明天晚上我能活着回来再说吧。”

中岛裕翔气喘吁吁跑回办公室时，偌大的办公室空无一人，只有高木的办公室房门虚掩，中岛裕翔三步并作两步，一口气推开了虚掩的门。  
只见五颜六色的杂物堆上，山田凉介军装凌乱，正被一个男性Alpha压在身下狂吻，发觉了中岛的到来，山田推着身上的人，两人站起身，男性Alpha眉头紧蹙，而山田急忙擦着自己满脸的泪水。  
中岛裕翔想了想，躬身行了觐见皇族的礼节：“日安，殿下。”  
冈本圭人不胜其烦：“你们中岛家的人都喜欢这样吗？”  
中岛尴尬赔笑：“抱歉，殿下，我在找高木上尉。”  
冈本冷笑：“直接上天台比较快！”  
中岛不明其意：“呃，能祈求您再重复一遍么？”  
山田上前一步：“裕翔君，能请您先回避一会儿么？”  
中岛裕翔连连点头，退出办公室还贴心关上门，只是在关门一霎似乎听到清脆的巴掌声，但应该是自己幻听了……  
中岛在门外站立不安，山田从办公室走了出来，中岛仔细端详了一下，山田脸上没有巴掌印，是好事，至少证明他没有被家暴。  
山田对中岛鞠了一躬：“抱歉，让你看到这些……”  
中岛连忙摇摇头。  
山田低声说：‘如您所见，我和他……’  
中岛急忙点点头。  
山田自嘲的一笑：“不是的，我和他，并非恋人关系……”  
山田抬起头，眼中蓄满泪水看着中岛：“这种出身的我，是没有成为他恋人的资格的……”  
中岛头立刻疼起来，能不能好好说话，哭是犯规啊。  
山田的眼泪已经大颗大颗砸在地上：“一个平民男性，如果生为Bata，或许可以安稳的度过一生，但若不幸生为Omega，等待他的只有当成待选商品或者精致玩物的命运，今天您的弟弟也对我做了很过分的事，但和其他平民Omega的遭遇相比，也就不值一提了……”  
中岛裕翔平生最看不得人流泪，如果对方还是好看的人，效果更是加成，看到山田的眼泪，尽管大脑在提醒可能又是这帮人演的一出戏，但心已经跟着揪了起来。  
山田抽了抽鼻子：“很不可思议吧，我认识了圭人，他利用关系把我塞进军部，我知道你现在一定认为我是个靠出卖色相上位的人，但我真的很爱他，他也很爱我，我们的感情一直很好，但也仅限于此，我知道总有一天，他会离开我，选择一个门当户对的人，虽然知道，但是我，我还是……”  
山田嚎啕大哭，中岛手足无措，无奈张开手臂将山田抱在怀里。  
山田一把推开中岛，满脸泪水吼道：“裕翔君，我非常讨厌你，像你这种贵族，是永远没有办法理解我的！请你不要再过来了，看到你，只会让我看到自己卑微和嫉妒的那一面！高木上尉在天台抽烟，请你也离开！”  
山田说完就转身回到办公室，咣当一声把门关上了。  
中岛裕翔久久不能平静，最终他叹了口气，向天台走去。  
山田关上办公室的门，悲戚的表情一扫而光，从口袋里拿出一张洗脸巾，胡乱擦了下眼泪，又顺手揩了下鼻涕。  
“MD，哭戏就是累一点。”  
话音未落，对面冈本圭人已经扑过来吻住他的唇，山田凉介怎么推也推不开，气的把鼻涕巾全擦在冈本衣服上。

中央军部顶层天台，登顶可以将整个中都景色尽收眼底。高木雄也趴在栏杆上，抽着烟遥望北边，冷冰冰的A区建筑众星捧月的环绕着皇宫拔地而起，耀驰山依傍在皇宫之侧，犹如贵族和王室之间相互依靠又互为犄角的复杂关系。  
中岛裕翔也一步步走到天台边。  
高木雄也没有回头，而是看着自己吐出的烟雾飘向远方：“起风了……”  
中岛有很多问题憋在胸口，面前这个人，像一个神秘的深渊，也像毒药，他似乎有很多秘密，不断吸引自己一探究竟，但现在，此时，他却什么都没问出口。  
高木雄也递给中岛一根烟：“要吗？”  
中岛默默接过含住，高木雄也拿出打火机，试了几次，火苗却总在天台的风中熄灭，高木将中岛微微拉近，侧过头将自己燃烧的烟碰在中岛的烟上，过了一会儿，烟才被点燃。  
两个人吞云吐雾半晌，中岛沉声开口：“我只想要一个答案。”  
高木低头微笑：“我以为你已经有答案了。”  
中岛侧过身看着高木：“我不知道这个答案是不是真相。”  
高木的头发被越来越强的风吹乱：“真相？所谓的真相，也许并不存在……”  
中岛裕翔眼神坚定：“可我一定要找到呢？”  
高木侧过身看他：“即使在这个过程中会把无辜的人卷入，让更多的人受伤害吗？”  
中岛裕翔想起山田凉介满脸的泪水，沉默。  
高木雄也把烟熄灭：“明天开始你不用过来了，两个月后，你的毕业实践证明会直接发送给你。”  
中岛裕翔眼睛微微长大。  
高木雄也看了看眼前正直挺拔又干净的青年：“回到你自己的世界去，好吗？”  
中岛裕翔抽完最后一口烟，扶着栏杆冲着远方：“啊…啊…啊”大声喊了起来，仿佛要抒发自己两个月以来心中的烦闷。高木被吓的跳了起来，差点又摔在地上。  
发泄完毕后，中岛裕翔看着远方露出一个软软的笑容，再回望高木，眼神中带着一丝戏谑和挑衅。  
“高木上尉，三天后，诚挚邀请您检阅我关于读书任务的完成情况！”  
之后敬了个不太标准的军礼，发现指尖还夹着烟头，中岛以迅雷不及掩耳之势，一把将烟头摁在高木胸口上，高木又被吓了一跳，脸色扭曲的死命拍打着胸口，再抬头，中岛裕翔已经跑得不见人影。  
“袭击上级，破坏军装，不规范军礼，你已经被开除了！你这个混蛋！有本事别跑……”  
高木雄也气哼哼的重新倚在栏杆上，半晌又笑了起来，一个真正发自内心的笑容。他看着远方，风停了，乌云却又聚集起来。  
“如果三天后我还在的话……”


	6. Chapter 6

南B区中央军部 图书馆  
夕阳最后一抹昏黄光线历经头顶水晶墙体无数次折射变得柔和，中岛裕翔从书本的海洋中抬起头，活动了下僵硬的脖子，检查着最后一本书的阅读笔记。  
“提前两天完成读书任务！”中岛裕翔开心的笑起来，又翻动书页，拿出了一直当书签使用的卡片——赫然是高木雄也中央军部的身份卡。  
戳着身份卡上高木狂狷而又不良的脸，中岛内心嘀咕，身份卡不见了也不知道找一下吗？我都已经设想好了他找过来时挖苦他的情节了呢，结果等了一天，书都读完了，人也没过来……  
中岛裕翔站起身，拿上自己的笔记本，往档案室走去，只好我亲自送过去了……  
“叮咚，临时卡，验证通过。”  
中岛裕翔把手中自己的临时身份卡收起来，走进空无一人的档案室，不会吧，知念和山田都已经下班回家了吗？  
中岛裕翔走到高木雄也的办公室门前，敲了敲门：“高木上尉，您在吗？”  
没有回应，中岛裕翔正要转身离开时，却意识到机不可失，所有人都不在，不正是调查的好机会吗？他犹豫着，最终咬咬牙，把口袋里高木雄也的身份卡放到刷卡处。  
“叮咚，高木雄也，请继续进行人证合一验证。”  
只有身份卡果然还是不行啊，中岛裕翔垂下头，转身离开那一瞬，智能AI扫描到了他脖子后临时标记残留的高木雄也信息素，系统解析着……  
“叮咚，高木雄也，验证通过”  
中岛裕翔听到提示音，意外的转回来，虽然不知为什么能验证通过，但不管那么多了。  
走进办公室，照明一截一截自动亮起，中岛裕翔笑了，昨天乱七八糟的办公室已经一尘不染，这帮人，的确秘密不少。  
中岛裕翔伏在高木的办公桌旁仔细检查，可惜几个抽屉都上着锁，此时他突然感受到一阵异样，终于，他的手放在桌下地板某处，微弱的，有风。  
中岛裕翔仔细敲着那块地砖，意识到这个办公室下层有一个空间。  
他坐到办公椅上回忆着高木的坐姿，又在桌子底下仔细摸索着，终于在桌子下方的隐蔽处发现一个按钮，直接摁了下去，原本整洁的桌面上划出一个4位数字机械密码盘。  
只能靠运气了，中岛裕翔回想着看过的资料，挨个输入着档案室这帮人的生日，在尝试到1130时，密码盘转了几圈咔哒一声，地板划开，露出一条通道。  
看着黑黢黢的洞口，中岛迟疑了，原本，他就不是胆子大的人，但如今已经走到这一步，难道还能在这里放弃？  
中岛裕翔苦着脸，长手长脚进入了通道。  
沿着黑暗的通路走了几步，一转头，中岛就被眼前唯一的光源震撼，面前无数的光屏流转闪烁，巨大的光电操控椅转向一侧，集成式的光电眼镜搭在旁边，中岛裕翔看着光屏上，中央军部各处监控实时画面、几个不知名人物画像和个人资料，无数残忍的犯罪现场鲜血喷溅的照片、视频，中岛裕翔因不适捂住了嘴，脸上的冷汗不断滑落。  
他小动物一般敏锐的神经告诉自己，这个档案室背后的秘密是惊人的，而自己现在最佳的选择是迅速离开。  
此时，另一面墙壁突然向两面划开，一个穿着白大褂的蘑菇头，举着一杯热气腾腾的杯面哼着小曲走了进来，一抬头，蘑菇头和中岛目光相撞。  
大脑袋微微一歪，配上那双迷蒙的眼睛，似乎是不知该对突然出现的中岛作何反应，蘑菇头愣在当场。  
中岛也无所适从，拘束的微微颔首：“您…您好，我是……”  
蘑菇头好像突然从梦游中惊醒，他嘴巴眼睛都张到极限“啊——！！！！”的大叫出声，杯面也掉在了地上，转身把手掌拍在墙壁某处，大门划开他迅速逃跑。  
中岛下意识的追过去，在大门关闭前冲进了曲曲折折的回廊通路，通路里照明并不强，好在蘑菇头穿着一身白，非常好辨认。蘑菇头显然对这里的通路极其熟悉，但几次验证开门拖慢了他的步伐，运动健将中岛裕翔迈着两条大长腿游刃有余的追击着，和蘑菇头的距离越来越近。  
“Doctor，Geek呼叫Doctor，中岛池面突然出现了，正在我身后追击，救命啊啊啊啊——”

中央军部后方凯旋立柱广场，空无一人，万籁俱寂，只有夜间照明吸引着飞蛾上下翻飞。  
特别行动组成员已经按之前制定的行动计划各自待命，如果一切顺利，内鬼已经被行动组故意放出的假消息钓上钩，今晚会在此和幕后人物代理人接触，只待时机成熟，行动组就可将双方一举拿下。  
然而事情并没有那么简单……  
“我是本次行动负责人Sonic Hunter，这次完美的行动计划是建立在情报没有泄露的前提下，而我们要做好行动计划已完全泄露的最坏打算，诸君，行动固然重要，性命同样重要，越是在这种时候，越要冷静，今晚，我们每个人都会战斗到最后一刻……”  
一往无前，视死如归。  
所有人在心中默念。  
寂静的广场庭院，恰似暴风雨前的宁静，黑暗中，或许敌人已经布下了天罗地网，如今，双方都在等待某个合适的机会，一击必中。  
直到Geek慌张的声音响彻公共频道。  
一身行动衣的Doctor烦躁的从庭院拱顶和立柱的夹缝处微微探出头，打开自己的手持终端，轻击几个按键，很快，中岛和Geek的监控画面传递到公共频道。  
众人都是一阵头疼。  
“Geek把中岛引到秘密会议室中关起来，决不能让他……”远程狙击手Scope摘下瞄准镜，命令还没下完，众人眼睁睁看着Geek转向一个走廊后，中岛却弄错方向转向另一边。  
“喂喂喂，那边出去就到广场了！” Doctor吓得汗毛倒竖。  
埋伏在重点位置的Rapid Fire焦急却不敢大声呼喊：“Geek！回去！拦住他！”  
“来不及了……”隐蔽在灌木林中的Commander冷冷呢喃，已经飞身而出。

中岛裕翔在通路中跑的晕头转向，最后一次拐弯后终于丢失了蘑菇头的踪迹，他不放弃又向前跑了一段，推开了尽头的一扇门，新鲜的空气扑面而来，竟然已经到了外面？中岛看着周围，似乎是一个广场，他往前走了几步，这里安静的诡异，只有他自己的脚步声回荡着，突然，中岛裕翔觉得眼睛有些微闪，很快，他发现一个小红点落在他的身上，他试着移动了几步，小红点也跟着移动，最终牢牢的定在他的眉心。  
等中岛裕翔意识到这是什么的时候已经没有反应或躲避的时间，他甚至能想象出小红点那头的陌生人毫无迟疑按动扳机的样子，同时，一个人影从灌木丛中掠出，扑向自己，中岛裕翔觉得世界都慢了下来，子弹和人影沿着各自的轨迹滑行向自己，生死只在一瞬间。  
扑通，人影将中岛推开又翻滚几周，身后紧接着就是枪声，宁静终于被打破，像泄闸的洪水，黑暗中的影子活跃了起来，一列蒙面小队冲出，对着中岛的方向就是密集的枪击。  
“你……你是”中岛看着行动衣露出的那双眼睛，正是山田凉介。  
Commander顾不上破口大骂，一脚将中岛踹翻在立柱后面，自己也半蹲在立柱后掏出枪开始反击。然而对方人比想象中要多。  
“Commander，10点钟！”隐蔽在高处的Doctor纵览全局。  
Commander起身抬腿从小腿旁口袋中又掏出一把枪，左右开弓，压制着对方火力，看准时机大喊一声：“Rapid Fire！”  
一个强健壮硕的身影在火力掩护下奔袭而来，一枪一点射，对方人马悄无声息倒下，将两盒弹夹扔给Commander，  
“待会我打掩护，你带人质先走！” Rapid Fire伸手试探中岛颈侧的脉搏，被中岛一把拍掉手。“啧，看来是没什么事！”  
Commander观察着对面渐渐靠近的人，手中枪击不停：“”不要做无用的争执，马上带他去安全地带！”  
Rapid Fire叹息一声，将中岛牢牢把在怀里制住，熟悉的身体触感让中岛裕翔一瞬间就知道来的人是谁：“高木……”却迅速被对方捂住了嘴。  
“待会我会创造机会，趁他们火力集中在我这里时，你带他突围！”Commander眉头皱起，不容置疑。  
中岛挣脱了高木的手：“你们到底要干什么？竟然在中央军部枪战，你们现在的行为形同造……”  
未等中岛说出那个禁忌的词汇，Rapid Fire已经拉下遮盖脸的面罩，露出高木雄也那张玩世不恭的脸，长臂一捞，吻住了中岛喋喋不休的双唇，正仔细观察敌方的Commander察觉异样急忙回头查看，看到这一幕气的直翻白眼，Alpha都是些什么物种，命都要没了，还顾得上发情呢？  
中岛也被这个吻震惊了，Rapid Fire趴在他的耳边低声说：“这可是第二次了哦，少爷！”  
中岛感觉这低沉磁性的嗓音直接刺进他灵魂深处，没反应过来，已经被对方从地上拉了起来。  
“3,2,1——”  
倒数结束，Commander率先冲出，直面敌手，Rapid Fire则带着中岛往安全区域冲去，然而，敌方似乎不要命一般潮水似的涌上来，拦住了通往安全区的路。  
“糟了，中计了！”Commander分神的一瞬，几把枪同时指向了他，“被包围了！”Commander内心已经有些绝望，但幸好，他，今天没有过来……  
“Commander！6点钟！”Doctor的急切的声音传来，但顾此失彼，已经是绝境了，这时他落入一个熟悉又温暖的怀抱，几声沉着的枪响，敌方闷声倒地。  
“你！……”Commander急的有些口吃，怒目而视，那人躲避着他的眼神，将口袋中的一个手雷样的东西扯开引线扔进敌方火力最强的地方，瞬间冲天的烟雾和刺鼻的气息传来。  
“Shinobi！你能不能分清敌我！你这简直是针对你大爷我！” Rapid Fire不幸同样陷入烟雾中，他把中岛抱在自己怀里，中岛已经因为吸入刺激性气体开始剧烈咳嗽。  
“Sorry，Yuya！”Shinobi十分诚心的小声抱歉，接着一口气不停开始给漏网之鱼补枪。  
“喂！”Commander突然看到落在Shinobi身上的红色瞄准点，拉着Shinobi卧倒闪避。  
Rapid Fire眼泪鼻涕满脸，还是坚持观察着：“二层平台那边还有人！Commander和Shinobi，上！”  
发现暴露，敌方也不再遮掩，一轮居高临下的密集火力压制打得几人无力应对。  
呼吸之间，庭院拱顶和立柱的缝隙中闪出一个人影，灵巧的翻身而上，沿着庭院拱顶外侧风一般掠过，助跑后飞跃而出，一个挺身间弹无虚发，将二层平台火力点迅速摧毁，随后犹如克服地心引力一般，他在空中优美的转了几个圈，稳稳翻身落地，停在烟雾还未散尽的几人面前。  
“本场MVP获得者Doctor姗姗来迟，请各位老伙计息怒！”Doctor天生上翘的嘴角此时更是得意的要咧到耳垂，看着狼狈倒在地上的众人，优雅的鞠了一躬。  
Shinobi立刻鼓起了掌：“厉害厉害，不愧是……”  
Commander则立刻开骂：“谁让你出来的！你知不知道刚刚多危险……”  
Doctor无所畏惧：“我凭实力救人啊！”  
Commander：“？？？你说什么？”  
Doctor撇撇嘴：“射击课、格斗技巧课不都是我第一吗？要不是你们太笨搞不清中枢联络系统，我也不用一直当后勤！”  
此时Rapid Fire打断了无聊的吵架：“谁快来给看看，中岛少爷要不行了！这毒烟什么成分？”  
中岛裕翔半是吸入毒烟，半是被这火并场面吓得，整个咽喉、鼻腔、大脑都疼痛异常，不住的咳嗽恶心，可在这种情况下，他都不放弃强撑气势，挣扎着想站起来，可惜抱着他的人双臂像两把钢钳，甚至大手还动作不熟练的替自己拍着背，好像他是个生病却不愿打针的闹脾气小孩子，中岛裕翔气的不行，更说不出话来。  
Shinobi摸着下巴怯怯的：“Geek给我的，具体成分要问他……”  
Rapid Fire正要打开公共频道，谁知不远处，Geek伸头探脑：“不致命，休息一会就好了，但我愿意去看看中岛池面”  
Commander大怒：“谁让你出来的，快回去！”  
Geek看看Commander，又看看Rapid Fire，不远处，一个漏网之鱼的蒙面人突然暴起，举枪瞄准了Geek。  
Doctor大喊：“趴下！”  
枪声响起，却是蒙面人中弹倒下，Scope从狙击镜前移开眼睛，提起狙击枪迅速转移，对公共频道说着：“我们回防了，赶上了！”  
Sonic Hunter带着一支小队鱼贯而入：“外围在逃的都抓回来了，再加上里面这些还喘气的，Falcon Jr.和Geek有的忙了……”  
“喂喂喂——”开着行动车赶到的 Falcon Jr.特有的大嗓门响起：“这些该不会都要救吧？你们能挑出点有价值的人吗？”  
“说什么呢？每一条人命都很宝贵” Sonic Hunter指挥小队封锁现场，避重就轻：“而且有没有价值要你们两个审完之后才能决定啊！”  
Commander幸灾乐祸：“赶紧开始，你的价值不就在这里吗？”  
Falcon Jr.跳下行动车气势汹汹走过来：“？？那你的价值就在一身力气，快来跟我一起搬尸体！”  
Commander：“你这家伙……”  
没等幼儿园二人组吵起来，Sonic Hunter已经一锤定音：“都闭嘴！Commander和Shinobi清理战场，帮忙搬运一下！Doctor和Rapid Fire先把中岛带到秘密会议室，等我们清扫完毕再商议对策。”  
Commander：“我反对！”  
Falcon Jr.：“我更反对！”  
Rapid Fire：“我也反对！”  
Doctor：“我倒是都行……”  
Sonic Hunter被闹的无奈：“那换一换，Commander和Shinobi带中岛去会议室……”  
Commander：“所以都说了，我是不想和他分到一组啊！”  
Falcon Jr.：“你少瞧不起人了，我……”  
不知什么时候跑到Falcon Jr.身后的Geek捅了一肘子，Falcon Jr.睁开眼睛一看，Commander正指着站在旁边一直没出声的Shinobi。Falcon Jr.轻咳一声不说话了。  
“啊哦——”Doctor低声吐槽：“居然说出来了！”  
Commander意识到自己脱口而出的话，有些尴尬，而Shinobi眉头微皱脸看向另一边，仿佛什么都没听到。  
现场一时气氛胶着。  
打破现场凝滞气氛的是中岛裕翔爆发的剧烈咳嗽，Rapid Fire头都要炸了：“赶紧救人吧，待会死在我这怎么办？”  
Shinobi转头对Sonic Hunter说：“我待会儿还有事，先走了。”  
Commander正和Rapid Fire合力把中岛从地上扶起来：“你！你TM……”  
Shinobi低声说：“本来今天也没安排我过来不是吗？”说完朝众人敷衍的点了下头，径直离开了。  
Sonic Hunter烦躁的拍拍手：“好了好了！别聚在这里了，都行动起来！”  
Doctor也要走，却被中岛呵斥住：“知念，想不到连你都跟他们混在一起！”  
Rapid Fire：“你什么意思？我们怎么了？”  
中岛努力挣脱着束缚：“你们，你们这帮，乱臣贼子！”  
话没说完，被正在气头上的Commander一脚踹在膝盖窝：“闭嘴，再吵杀了你！”  
中岛一个踉跄，整个砸进Rapid Fire怀里。  
Commander想了一会儿：“我去搬尸体……”随即风风火火的离开了。  
Doctor立刻要跟上，却被Rapid Fire见缝插针抓了回来，最终，两人一起押着中岛往秘密会议室走去。

中央军部地下秘密会议室 深夜  
“喂！”中岛裕翔率先打破了沉默，看着高木雄也。  
高木雄也把烟屁股塞进烟灰缸，微微抬眼看着他。  
“要抗议吗？要叫律师吗？要向上级部门写举报信吗？以上行为都是无效的哦！”知念侑李坐在会议室另一端笑眯眯的看着中岛裕翔。  
中岛裕翔立刻恨铁不成钢的看向知念侑李，为自己这位儿时好友误入歧途痛心疾首。  
知念侑李眨眨眼睛卖了个萌：“毕竟，我们现在有权保持沉默，因为我们说的每一句话都可能成为你的呈堂证供，抱歉了，Yutti！”  
中岛裕翔被堵的回不过神来，高木雄也忍不住捂脸偷笑。  
“算了！”中岛裕翔又开口：“我就只问你们一个问题好吧？”  
高木雄也把身体往中岛的方向挪了一厘米，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
中岛裕翔回想着这半个月来发生的事情，强行标记自己的Alpha、背景通天的废柴档案室，关系错综复杂的中央军部，还有今晚神秘出现的大嗓门和蘑菇头。一切的一切，都显示自己遭遇的事件一定和他们有关，而看着会议室盯着自己的两人有恃无恐的脸，他更觉得今晚恐怕难以收场，再度回忆着整个事件，中岛试图从千丝万缕的关系中找到一个线头——  
“山田和冈本，是恋人关系吗？”中岛最终权衡后，问了他觉得最解释不通的问题。  
而屏息以待的高木和知念当即爆笑。  
高木难以置信：“都什么时候了，还这么八卦呢？怎么，对他俩某位有点兴趣？”  
中岛当即被笑的红了脸：“所以你们昨天表演的那些，全是假的对吗？”  
知念咳了一声，高木恢复严肃脸：“听不懂你在说什么！下属的亲密关系，我不了解也不关心。”  
中岛转向知念：“知念酱，你来说！”  
知念摸摸自己的头：“唔，在我看来，大概就是‘办公司恋情’的下场？”  
高木反应过来一拍手，朝着知念猛点头，两人会意的捂嘴窃笑。  
中岛裕翔看着油盐不进的两个人，气的说不出话。  
高木笑完了揉了两把头发，看着中岛，脸色冷了下来：“是你的问题！”  
中岛怒目：“什么意思？”  
高木森然一笑：“说了这里不是你该来的地方，为什么不听话？”  
中岛咬牙：“我想去哪里，由我自己决定！”  
高木嘲讽一笑：“抱歉，这个世界限制比你想象的多，我现在宣布，我以中央军部后勤补给秘书处档案管理室主任的名义开除你，明天开始你就待在你A区耀驰山的结界里，休想再靠近中央军部一步！”  
话音刚落，薮宏太的语音简讯传送了过来：  
“根据调查结果和各方沟通汇总，我方决定由高木上尉对中岛裕翔先生展开二十四小时安全保护，即刻生效，现在，高木上尉先送中岛先生回家。”  
“哈？”高木雄也惊得从椅子上跳了起来。  
中岛裕翔愣了一瞬，随即笑了：“请问高木上尉，是您这个档案室主任的话有用，还是后勤部薮长官的话有用呢？”  
“几个意思？我要怎么保护？我要保护到什么时候？喂？喂？说话啊？”  
会议室里，高木雄也欲哭无泪。


End file.
